My Choice
by Beruang Madu
Summary: Soul Society sangat berterima kasih pada Kurosaki Ichigo karena berhasil mengalahkan Aizen. Wajar dong kalau Ichigo mendapat imbalan? Lalu, diantara semua imbalan yang bisa dia terima, kenapa harus milih yang itu sih! IchiHitsu.Yaoi. Mengambil setting setelah Arrancar Arc.
1. Bagian 1: Hadiah

Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo-sensei. Saya berharap bisa menuruni sedikit bakatnya.

Warnings: BL/yaoi,abal,dan indikasi lainnya.

Summary: Soul Society sangat berterima kasih pada Kurosaki Ichigo karena berhasil mengalahkan Aizen. Wajar dong kalau Ichigo mendapat imbalan? Lalu, diantara semua imbalan yang bisa dia terima, kenapa harus milih yang itu sih?! . Mengambil setting setelah Arrancar Arc.

Fanfic Bleach pertama saya dengan crack pair. Nggak tahu bakal kayak apa jadinya. Ide cerita yang tiba-tiba muncul ini murni punya saya, jika ada fanfic lain yang mirip, maka itu adalah kebetulan semata.

**.**

Bleach

**Chosen**

**Bagian 1. Hadiah**

**.**

**.**

Beruang Madu

.

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimanapun, kita semua sudah sembuh, jadi kurasa tak ada alasan lagi bagi kita untuk tetap disini sekarang." Ucap Ichigo, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, membuka pintu ruangan dan menatap halaman mansion Kuchiki yang mewah.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang tampak mendekat.

"Yoo! Ichigo!" Seru seorang pemuda berambut diikat berwarna merah yang melompati atap ke atap mansion tersebut.

"O-oh, Renji, ada apa?"

"Baguslah, kau sudah bangun, sepertinya kondisimu baik?" Pemuda bernama Renji itu menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ya, begitulah, aku sendiri kaget mengetahui ternyata sudah 10 hari aku tertidur." Jawab si pemuda beraambut oranye.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Renji?" Tanya Rukia sambil menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, itu, Soutaichou ingin bertemu denganmu, Ichigo. Sepertinya ada hal yang penting." Jawab Renji.

"Kakek tua itu?" Ichigo memastikan.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Memanggil Yamamoto-soutaichou seperti itu!" Omel Rukia. Renji mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Ichigo.

Pemuda itu pun menoleh ke belakangnya, menatap teman-temannya yang lain dari _gensei_, "Bagaimana? Kayaknya kita nggak bisa langsung pulang, nih."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-kun," jawab Inoue Orihime, "Aku juga ada janji dengan Kuchiki-san dan Rangiku-san untuk makan permen bersama."

"Aku juga sudah janji pada Hisagi-san untuk mengajarinya bermain gitar." Yasutora Sado menimpali.

"Begitu? Lalu kau bagaimana, Ishida?" Ichigo beralih ke teman Quincy-nya yang berkacamata itu.

"Beberapa orang dari Divisi 4 memintaku untuk membuatkan mereka pakaian, jadi kurasa…"

"Kau akan membantu mereka, kan?" Ichigo membantu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Yah, walaupun shinigami itu musuhku, kurasa penting untuk membuat mereka tahu bakat jeniusku dalam bidang kerajinan tangan, khususnya jahit-menjahit." Ishida berkata sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya sok cool.

"Dasar kau ini." Ucap Ichigo, tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa tak ada salahnya juga bersantai sebentar disini. Hei, Renji, kapan aku Kakek Tua itu ingin aku menemuinya?"

"Itu… ya secepatnya lah! Dasar bodoh, kau mau membuat para taichou menunggu berapa lama, hah? Saat ini mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat taichou di Divisi 1!"

Ichigo terhenyak sedikit, "Sekarang?!"

'Para taichou? Berarti ada… _dia_?'

**[BLEACH]**

KREEKKK

Pintu besar ruang rapat itu terbuka dan Ichigo melangkah masuk kedalamnya, ditemani Renji yang berjalan dibelakangnya, otomatis Renji langsung berlutut di bagian belakang ruangan itu, dimana kesepuluh taichou Gotei 13 yang tersisa *buset sisaan* sudah berdiri di posisi masing-masing saat akan melaksanakan rapat.

"Kau bisa berada di barisan belakang, Abarai-fukutaichou." Perintah Yamamoto-soutaichou sebelum beralih ke Ichigo.

"Shinigami Pengganti, Kurosaki Ichigo," mulai Soutaichou, "Soul Society sangat menghargai jasamu dalam pertempuran mengalahkan pengkhianat Sousuke Aizen. Terima kasih banyak." *Tumben bilang makasih.*

"Kami sudah berhutang banyak padamu. Untuk itu sudah sepantasnya kami memberikan penghargaan atas jasa-jasamu itu."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Tidak perlu, aku melakukannya bukan untuk mendapat imbalan, kok."

"Itu sudah sepantasnya kau terima." Ucap taichou Divisi 13, Ukitake Juushiro.

"Ah, benar tidak usah kok, Ukitake-san." Tolak Ichigo (masih) halus.

"Terimalah, Kurosaki Ichigo." Komamura Sajin, taichou Divisi 7, yang berperawakan seperti serigala *atau anjing?* ikut menambahkan.

"Ambil saja, Ichigo, akui saja kau menginginkannya!" Timpal taichou Divisi 11 dengan disertai seringainya yang biasa.

"Bukan begitu, Kenpachi! Komamura-san!"

"Analisisku mengatakan, memberikan imbalan padamu tidak akan mencelakai Seireitei." Imbuh taichou Divisi 12 yang berpenampilan nyentrik, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Kau tidak perlu menganalisanya!" Sembur Ichigo.

"Menolak pemberian sama saja dianggap merendahkan martabat Gotei 13." Tiba-tiba taichou Divisi 6 angkat bicara. "Aku tidak suka direndahkan oleh orang rendahan." Tambahnya dingin, seperti biasa.

"A… apaan tuh, Byakuya?" Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Kuchiki-taichou benar, Kurosaki-san, tidak pantas menolak pemberian seperti itu." Kyoraku-taichou dari Divisi 8 berkata santai.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan itu tujuanku membantu. Sudahlah, tidak perlu repot-repot." Ichigo berkeras.

"Jangan sok jaim begitu."

"Aku tidak sok jaim, Soi Fon-san! Imbalan bukan hal penting untukku!"

"Bakal lama nih." Keluh taichou Divisi 10.

"Makanya kubilang tidak usah!"

"Tapi kami ingin memberi penghargaan padamu, Kurosaki Ichigo-san." Sambil tersenyum Unohana-taichou berkata.

Ichigo menghela napas, "Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah repot-re—"

"Kami ingin memberi penghargaan padamu, Kurosaki Ichigo-san." Ulang Unohana-taichou dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Sumpah, kalian tidak perlu memberiku—"

"Kami ingin memberi penghargaan padamu, Shinigami Pengganti, Kurosaki Ichigo-san." Dengan nada bicara dan senyum yang sama, aura berbahaya menguar dari taichou Divisi 4 itu.

"Ba-baiklah…"

Renji di barisan belakang hanya bisa meringis.

**[BLEACH]**

"Ya ampun, aku sama sekali nggak menyangka ternyata selain jago bertarung, taichou-taichou itu juga jago memaksa orang." Dengus Ichigo saat ia dan Renji berjalan menjauhi pusat Seireitei tadi.

"Makanya jangan coba-coba dengan para taichou, apalagi kalau mereka keroyokan menghujatmu. Untung tadi Hitsugaya-taichou nggak ikut-ikutan, dia kan galak banget." Nasehat Renji.

Ichigo terkekeh, "Benar juga ya, dia kan marah-marah melulu, ahaha." Membayangkan wajah marah taichou mungil itu.

"Tapi aku jadi nggak enak menerima hadiah itu, aku kan dibantu banyak orang di pertempuran itu." Si shinigami pengganti mendengus.

"Benar sih, tapi memangnya kau pikir cuma kau yang menerima imbalan? Ingat woi, ini sudah 10 hari sejak pertempuran itu!" Renji menoyor kepala orang disampingnya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja kan, Inoue dan Sado sudah menerima hadiah mereka, awalnya juga mereka menolak, tapi baru sampai paksaan Zaraki-taichou mereka sudah mengalah. Kau memang tangguh, Ichigo! Hahaha!" Tawa Renji, mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka pinta?"

Renji menghela napas sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, "Mereka berdua sama-sama meminta agar setelah ini tetap bisa bekerja sama dengan Soul Society, saling membantu dalam banyak hal, dan agar bisa melakukan kunjungan ke dunia satu sama lain dengan lebih leluasa, itu saja. Sedangkan Ishida bilang dia tidak menerima imbalan dari shinigami."

"Ohh," jawab Ichigo, 'Sial, apa yang kuinginkan sudah diminta Chad dan Inoue. Lalu aku harus minta apa? Tidak mungkin kan aku memilih hadiah nekad _itu_?' Batinnya.

"Oi, Ichigo, tadi kau bilang kau perlu waktu untuk berpikir mau hadiah apa, mau sampai kapan?"

Ichigo tampak berpikir, "Paling lambat aku sudah harus kembali ke duniaku besok pagi karena aku sudah meninggalkan sekolah terlalu lama. Hmm, apa ya? Kau ada saran?" Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Saran? Kalau hal yang kuinginkan diberi sebagai hadiah ya tentu ada, tapi kalau untukmu…" Renji juga tampak berpikir, 'Kalau aku sudah jelas, pasti Rukia. Tapi apa Ichigo juga menginginkannya ya?' Pikirnya.

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh, lho! Ingat, ini untukku!" Sungut Ichigo.

"Iya aku tahu! Makanya ini sedang kupikirkan! Kau ini nggak tahu caranya menghargai bantuan orang lain ya?!" Renji jadi sewot.

"Biasanya kan pemikiranmu selalu aneh-aneh! Wajar dong, kalau aku curiga!" Balas Ichigo ikutan sewot. Mulai lagi deh kebiasaan bertengkar mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam 5 watt redup muncul diatas kepala nanas merah Renji #DigetokRenji.

"Aha, aku tahu!" Serunya seakan mendapat inspirasi besar.

"Apa?"

Renji memberi isyarat Ichigo agar mendekatinya, Ichigo menurut dan membiarkan Renji membisikkan ide briliannya.

"Was wes wos, was wes wos, was wes wos…" #ApaanNih?

Mata Ichigo membulat mendengarnya, "Serius?" Tanyanya dengan alis bertaut.

Renji nyengir, mengangkat ibu jari kanannya.

**[BLEACH]**

Sore itu, semua taichou, fukutaichou, dan orang-orang penting Gotei 13 berkumpul di bukit Sokyoku, begitu juga dengan Sado, Orihime, dan Ishida. Rupanya Renji sudah menyebarkan berita ke seantero Seireitei kalau Ichigo sudah menetapkan hadiah apa yang diinginkannya, dan tentu saja hal tersebut menimbulkan sedikit kehebohan. Sepertinya mereka semua datang untuk ikut menyerahkan 'hadiah' itu sebagai tanda terima kasih pada shinigami pengganti itu.

Apapun hadiah yang diinginkannya nanti.

Apapun.

Apapun?

"_Yare-yare_, apa-apaan sih, si Renji itu! Dasar bodoh, buat apa juga dia mengumpulkan orang segini banyak?!" Dengus Ichigo saat ia sampai di bukit tersebut dan mendapati tempat itu sudah ramai. Para anggota pasukan Gotei 13 berbaris di sisi kanannya, rapi menurut divisi masing-masing dengan para fukutaichou di baris paling depan, sedangkan para taichou berbaris dihadapannya, urut berdasarkan nomor divisi.

"Jangan salahkan aku!" Renji, yang berdiri didepan pasukan Divisi 6, menyahut untuk membela diri, "Ini sih keinginan mereka sendiri! Kau harusnya senang, artinya banyak yang menghargai bantuanmu!"

"Iya, iya, tapi kan nggak gini juga!" Balas Ichigo.

"Shinigami Pengganti, Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto-soutaichou berkata, membuat semua terdiam, "Abarai-fukutaichou berkata bahwa kau menginginkan kami untuk mengizinkanmu menjadikan siapapun anggota Gotei 13 sebagai pasanganmu, apa itu benar?"

"Ya, begitulah. Habis aku tidak tahu lagi harus minta apa." Jawab Ichigo (sok) cool.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kami sudah meminta Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita untuk membantu masalah ini."

"Ehem, ehem," kemudian Nanao Ise, selaku wakil ketua Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita, yang berdiri didepan pasukan Divisi 8, melangkah maju satu langkah dan berkata, "Shinigami Pengganti, Kurosaki Ichigo, kami sudah menyiapkan semua shinigami yang tergabung dalam asosiasi kami sebagai pilihan Anda."

Lalu para shinigami wanita maju dan berbaris rapi di sisi kiri Ichigo. Para shinigami wanita itu tersenyum, meskipun sebenarnya kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mengenalnya selain sebagai 'si shinigami pengganti'. Ada Rukia juga disana.

"Eeh, aku boleh pilih siapa saja kan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja, adalah suatu kehormatan bagi kami untuk dipilih menjadi pasangan dari pahlawan yang berjasa bagi Soul Society." Jawab Nanao.

"Wah, wah, aku tidak menyangka ini yang diinginkan si Kurosaki itu." Ishida berkata pelan. Ia, Sado, dan Orihime berdiri sebaris dengan para fukutaichou.

Sado mengangguk setuju, "Hm, bahkan aku yang cukup dekat dengannya pun tidak bisa menebak hal ini."

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime bergumam pelan, menatap Ichigo *sumpah, dia harus mulai menghentikan hal ini.*

Ichigo menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya, memantapkan hatinya. 'Ini dia.' Batinnya. Tangannya kemudian terulur, telunjuknya menunjuk ke satu arah.

"_Dia."_

"Wuaaahhh!" Semua shinigami yang berada disebelah kanan Ichigo langsung berseru.

"Hebat benar pilihannya!"

"Pilihan yang bagus!"

"Sial! Dia membuatku iri!"

Hisagi Shuhei, fukutaichou Divisi 9 serasa ingin memakan zanpakutou-nya sekarang juga, 'Hiks… Rangiku-saaann….' Sedihnya dalam hati.

"Aku?" Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaichou Divisi 10, wanita cantik bermata biru dengan rambut panjang pirang-stroberi bergelombang dan dada yang…ehem… *kita semua sudah tahu, oke?* menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi antara bingung dan tidak percaya.

'Keluarga rambut oranye.' Batin Hitsugaya Toushiro, taichou dari Matsumoto.

"Ah, bukan, bukan," Ichigo dengan cepat membenarkan kekeliruan itu, "Bukan Rangiku-san, tapi…"

Telunjuknya perlahan bergeser, ke barisan para taichou, lalu berhenti tepat pada seseorang.

Semua mata menoleh kearah yang dimaksud Ichigo.

Orang itu jelas-jelas terkejut, matanya membulat dan seluruh tubuhnya seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia tak percaya.

Ichigo mengulang potongan kalimatnya, "Bukan Rangiku-san, tapi…"

"…taichou-nya."

Hening sedetik.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU?!"

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Chapter 1 selesai! Ini baru awalnya pisan, sodara-sodara! Maaf banget. Jelek ya? Jelek kan? Ya kan? Pastinya #pundung (T^T). Ide cerita ini melintas begitu saja di kepala saya yang seharusnya penuh oleh pelajaran mengingat sebentar lagi UN tiba. IchiHitsu sendiri tema yang cukup sulit buat saya, soalnya pair favorit saya di Bleach itu HitsuHina *klasik*. Tapi setelah coba-coba baca beberapa fic IchiHitsu, entah kenapa saya jadi ketularan! Berarti author-author fic IchiHitsu hebat banget ya? #StandingAppalause untuk semua yang pernah nulis dan publish fic IchiHitsu!

Oiya, saya itu baru jadi penyuka Bleach (berkat Hitsugaya-taichou yang langsung bikin saya jatuh cintrong pada pandangan pertamrong), jadi masih sangat banyak butuh bantuan. Terjun ke kategori manga/anime pun baru kali ini (sebelumnya di Screenplays, dan saya meninggalkan fic-fic hiatus disana).

Saya minta maaf kalau fic ini kurang berkenan, gaje, aneh, banyak salah dan typos-nya, dll. Lastly, saya akan sangat menghargai RnR! Kritik yang membangun, apalagi! (Menurut Readers, sebaiknya Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya, nggak?)

**.**

Salam,

**Beruang Madu**


	2. Bagian 2: Ichigo's Feelings

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo (bagi sedikit bakatnya dong, Om Tite…)

Warnings: BL/yaoi, abal, dll.

Chapter ini lebih ke perasaannya Ichigo. Karena itu sepertinya saya harus publish 2 chapter sekaligus.

**.**

Bleach

**My Choice**

**Bagian 2. Ichigo's Feelings**

**.**

**.**

Beruang Madu

.

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**_Ichigo's POV_**

"Bukan Rangiku-san, tapi…"

Aku berhenti sebentar, mengalihkan telunjukku dari Rangiku-san yang tampak agak terkejut kearahnya.

"…taichou-nya." Sambungku, menunjuknya.

Lalu nyaris semua orang berseru hebring, "HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU?!"

Aku bisa melihat bahkan Inoue, Sado, dan Ishida pun memasang wajah terkejut mereka, walaupun cuma Ishida yang bersuara "HAAHH?!". Aku juga bisa melihat wajah-wajah para taichou lain yang kayaknya syok, walaupun Kenpachi masih saja menyeringai. Tapi nggak ada yang tampak lebih terkejut dan lebih syok dari si taichou mungil itu.

Ya, aku memilihnya. Nekad, memang. Banget, malahan.

"Apa kau gila, Kurosaki?!" Ishida berseru sambil memegang kacamatanya. Aku hanya memasang ekspresi yakin dengan pandangan masih tertuju tepat ke wajah orang yang kutunjuk itu.

"Ichigo, apa kau yakin?" Chad tidak berseru, tapi aku bisa mendengar suaranya meski sekarang bukit ini sudah ramai oleh bisikan orang-orang.

"Kurosaki-kun… apa tidak salah menunjuk?" Tanya Inoue.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak salah tunjuk." Jawabku tegas, "Aku juga tidak gila, tidak berada dibawah kendali siapapun, tidak sedang bercanda, dan aku sangat yakin."

"Kau…" Toushiro, orang yang kutunjuk itu, berucap dengan penuh penekanan, sorot matanya menatap berbahaya padaku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan pilihanmu itu?" Yamamoto-jii san bertanya padaku. Aku mengangguk mantap.

Aku mengingat lagi apa yang Renji bisikkan padaku.

**(Flashback)**

"Kau pasti bete juga kan dipaksa begitu oleh para taichou?" Mulainya waktu itu, saat kami berjalan menjauhi pusat Seireitei, membicarakan masalah di ruang rapat taichou.

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja kerjain mereka!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau sampai memaksamu begitu, berarti mereka benar-benar niat memberimu hadiah APA PUN yang kau mau, dong? Ya kan? Pikirkanlah, Ichigo, bagaimana asyiknya kalau kau mengerjai mereka, buat mereka terkejut dengan pilihanmu!" Pancing Renji meyakinkanku.

"Kau mau aku melakukan hal yang konyol, ya?" Curigaku.

"Bukan konyol! Tapi iseng!" Entah kenapa sepertinya si nanas-baboon-ular ini bersemangat sekali, aku jadi ngeri. "Kau minta jodoh, gih!" Suruhnya.

"APA?!" Kagetku.

"Iya! Bilang kau mau mereka menginzinkanmu memilih siapapun anggota Gotei 13 untuk jadi pasanganmu! Pasti mereka kaget! Kujamin!"

"Konyol!" Tolakku.

"Ayolah, Ichigo, aku tahu kau juga pasti mau kan mengerjai para taichou sekali-sekali?"

Cengirannya entah kenapa benar-benar mencurigakan.

**(Flashback selesai)**

Ada empat alasan kenapa aku melakukan hal gila dan nekad ini. Pertama, aku ingin mengerjai para taichou Gotei 13 sesekali, sedikit memberi mereka terapi jantung (kuharap Yamamoto-jii san nggak punya penyakit jantung dan bukan penyakit itu yang diderita Ukitake-san).

Kedua, aku ingin mereka kapok karena memaksaku begitu. Rasain tuh! Siapa suruh mengatakan hal-hal seolah mereka akan memberi APAPUN keinginanku.

Ketiga, aku ingin bersenang-senang sedikit setelah ketegangan selama Winter War. Mencoba usulan si _baka_ Renji sepertinya ide bagus.

Keempat, dan yang paling penting, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sebentar bersama si Chibi-taichou galak itu. Entah kenapa.

Jujur, aku sudah tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Bisa dibilang aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya saat masih menjadi ryoka untuk menyelamatkan Rukia dulu, baru setelah Aizen menyatakan pengkhianatannya aku berkesempatan bertemu dengannya. Waktu itu, seorang shinigami yang menyatu dengan zanpakutou-nya, Baishin, mengacau di gensei, Renji dan Rukia datang untuk meminta bantuanku (meskipun si Nanas itu tidak mengakuinya). Di tengah pertarunganku dengan Baishin, aku tersudut, Renji dan Rukia yang masih berada dalam gigai juga tidak bisa membantu. Saat itulah dia datang tiba-tiba, terjun dari langit sambil meneriakkan nama zanpakutou-nya, menyerang Baishin. Baishin kabur dan aku baik-baik saja walaupun reiatsu-ku terkuras sedikit.

Aku masih belum tahu namanya waktu itu, wajar saja kan? Lagian aku datang ke Seireitei pertama kali bukan untuk berkenalan dan silaturahmi dengan anggota Gotei 13. Makanya aku sempat memangggilnya 'Cebol' saat menawarkan bantuan untuk mengalahkan Baishin. Dia marah, lalu ber-shunpo pergi begitu saja. Renji dan Rukia langsung menghujatku karena memanggilnya begitu dan membuatnya marah. Dasar, seharusnya mereka bisa memaklumiku dong, aku kan belum tahu namanya, jadi kusebutkan saja ciri fisiknya yang paling menonjol, ya 'Cebol' itu. Dia juga mengakuinya kok, buktinya dia merasa waktu kupanggil, kan?

Setelah insiden dengan Baishin aku mulai mengenal lebih banyak hal tentang Gotei 13, orang-orang penting mereka, dan tentu saja, si 'Cebol' itu. Aku kagum, ternyata dia terkenal sekali *iyalah, Ichigo, dia karakter terpopuler, hahaha XD*. Selain 'Cebol', julukannya yang lain adalah 'Jenius' atau 'Anak Keajaiban', dia mendapat gelar 'termuda' dan 'tersingkat' dalam menguasai banyak hal. Memang sih, dilihat dari manapun, dia itu seperti anak kecil. Anak kecil songong bermuka tembok. Hebat. Hebat, seperti aku! Haha –akui sajalah, aku hebat kan? ;) *Ichigo digetok Author karena narsis, eh, dia balesnya pake Getsuga Tensho (x_x')*.

"Dia itu taichou kesayangan Gotei 13, lho." Suatu hari Rukia berkata padaku saat kami mengobrol santai sehabis membeli barang di Toko Urahara. "Habisnya, setelah Ichimaru berkhianat, dialah satu-satunya 'Jenius' yang dimiliki Soul Society."

'Oh, jadi orang bermuka ular itu juga 'Jenius'? Berarti Aizen punya anak buah yang cukup menakutkan ya? Untung Soul Society masih punya satu lagi.' Pikirku waktu itu.

"Selain itu dia kan, taichou termuda yang memang masih sangat muda, jelaslah para petinggi menyayanginya, kudengar Yamamoto-soutaichou sudah menganggapnya seperti cucu sendiri, bahkan Ukitake-taichou berniat mengangkatnya jadi anak saking gemesnya!" Rukia menambahkan, menggengam selembar foto Toushiro yang entah darimana ia dapatkan, kelihatan sekali dia juga gemas dengan orang yang kami bicarakan ini. Dasar, apa semua anggota Divisi 13 begitu ya?

"Aah, seandainya Hitsugaya-taichou tidak sedingin itu, pasti imutnya seperti Chappy, deh! Badannya mungil, rambutnya putih, dan matanya besar! Imut kan, Ichigo? Imut kaaaannn…?" Rukia mengguncang-guncang bahuku.

"I-iya deh, terserah apa katamu." Jawabku. Daripada dihujat, ya, nggak? "Eh, Rukia, darimana kau mendapatkan fotonya?" Tanyaku.

"Ini? Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita menjualnya untuk mendapatkan uang. Laku keras lho, Ichigo! Kalau mau kau bisa nitip padaku!" Promosinya.

"Buat apa? Itu barang nggak penting, kenapa sih cewek suka sekali mengoleksi banyak barang nggak penting?" Tolakku. Benar kan? Buat apa, coba?

Aku sukses kena jitak.

Yah, kuakui dia memang imut sih, persis seperti yang dikatakan Rukia. Dia punya otak yang cemerlang, mudah sekali penasaran akan sesuatu, dan suka menyelidiki, tipe-tipe anak jenius gitu. Hal itu terpancar dari matanya yang berwarna unik; turquoise (konon, dia yang pertama menyadari kejanggalan sikap Ichimaru sebelum Aizen mendeklarasikan pengkhianatannya, dia juga sempat menghadang kedua orang itu di Seijoto Kyorin, meskipun kalah). Saat-saat dia penasaran itulah yang seru, soalnya matanya yang sudah besar itu akan bertambah besar, lalu kembali menyipit dengan dahi berkerut saat banyak hal berseliweran di kepalanya. Lucu melihat hal itu dilakukan oleh anak yang bahkan kelihatan belum berusia 10 tahun.

Sayangnya sifat dan sikapnya sama sekali tidak imut, tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali! Dia itu taichou galak yang suka marah-marah, gampang sekali tersulut emosinya (mungkin karena masih kecil dan naif ya?). Saat Winter War, aku berpikir Aizen menyadari hal ini dan menganggapnya lucu, makanya bajingan itu sering sekali mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang memancing emosi Toushiro, terutama soal Hinamori. Sepertinya Aizen menganggap ekspresi marah Toushiro membuatnya terlihat lebih imut. Dia memang mengerikan.

Saat berbicara, nada bicara Toushiro penuh penekanan, apalagi kalau sedang marah. Nggak kebayang kalau jadi anggota divisinya, dimarahin mulu. Rangiku-san sih udah kebal kali ya? (Atau memang bebal?). Dia juga taat peraturan jadi susah diajak bersenang-senang, padahal fukutaichou-nya gila pesta begitu.

Kupikir dia terobsesi dengan paperwork, soalnya setiap kali aku main ke Seireitei dan mampir ke Divisi 10, kalau tidak sedang duduk di mejanya mengerjakan paperwork, dia pasti sedang marah-marah pada Rangiku-san, yang pemalas, untuk mengerjakan paperwork. Di mejanya, kertas-kertas tugas menggunung, melihatnya saja bikin malas. Aku heran dengannya, memang kenapa kalau dia tidak mengerjakannya? Dipecat? Nggak kan?

Satu lagi, dia sangat songong! Selain Yamamoto-jii san, sepertinya dia tidak pernah menyebut nama seseorang dengan embel-embel, aku pernah melihatnya memanggil Ukitake-san hanya dengan nama keluarganya, lalu Ukitake-san memanggilnya 'Hitsugaya-taichou'. Benar-benar anak songong! Aku saja masih ada hormat-hormatnya, memanggil yang (terlihat) lebih tua dariku dengan 'san', lah dia? Sudah begitu, dia selalu memaksa semua orang memanggilnya 'Hitsugaya-taichou'. Songong!

Lalu, kenapa aku malah ingin 'menghabiskan waktu' dengannya, ya?

**[BLEACH]**

**_Kembali ke Bukit Sokyoku_**

"KUROSAKI!"

Aku mendengar sebuah suara agak serak bernada mengintimidasi memanggilku yang sedang berbicara dengan taichou yang lain mengenai keputusanku, aku menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata turquoise memberiku tatapan membunuh.

"Yo, Toushiro." Sapaku santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Apanya?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu menunjukku?" Ulangnya.

"Ya, itu yang kumau." Jawabku seenaknya.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

"Itu? Eh, kau bisa mengerti tanpa aku menjelaskannya, kan? Ayolah, kau kan, jenius."

Reiatsu dingin bernuansa kutub mengelilingi bukit Sokyoku, jelas sekali kan, siapa pemiliknya? Beberapa kerikil dan batuan berubah menjadi es. Wah, ini berbahaya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

WUUUSSHH

TRINGG

Dengan sangat cepat Toushiro bergerak dan mengarahkan pedangnya padaku, refleks aku langsung menarik Zangetsu dan menahan serangannya.

"KAU MENGEJEKKU YA?!" Teriaknya penuh kemarahan padaku.

"NGGAK! SAMA SEKALI NGGAK!" Jawabku sungguh-sungguh.

SYAATT

Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan bermaksud menyerang kakiku dengan Hyourinmaru, sepertinya dia tahu kecepatan gerakanku dan merasa perlu membekukan kakiku kalau mau menusukku. Buset, dia sungguhan.

Aku berhasil melompat dan menghindari serangannya, tapi dia langsung ikut melompat, lalu mengarahkan bertubi-tubi serangan berkecepatan tinggi padaku, aku menggunakan Zangetsu untuk mendorongnya mundur. Dia terdorong mundur beberapa meter dariku. Kami bertarung di udara dan semua orang di bawah melihat kearah kami.

Tatapannya masih tertuju langsung padaku, sejak tadi nyaris tak pernah melihat arah lain. Aku tahu otaknya berpikir; kalau Ichigo bisa mengalahkan Aizen, bentuk zanpakutou biasa takkan berpengaruh apa-apa padanya, maka...

"Soten ni zase… HYOURINMARU!"

Selalu begitu, saat menyebutkan nama zanpakutou-nya suaranya meninggi beberapa oktaf.

"Guncho Tsurara!"

WUUSSHH

Aku menghindari lemparan es-es tajam itu, dia menggunakannya berkali-kali dan aku tetap bisa menghindarinya semudah yang pertama. Aku yakin dia hanya ingin mengetahui kecepatan gerak dan refleksku menghindar untuk menyiapkan serangan berikutnya. Dia benar-benar berbahaya.

WUUSSHH

Kali ini naga es meluncur deras kearahku. Aku menghindarinya. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan! Ada apa sih dengannya?! Aku takkan mau menyerangnya! Tapi sialnya dia tidak berpikiran sama denganku.

"Hyoryusenbi!"

"Ryuusenka!"

WUUSSHH

Gawat! Naga es yang ini lebih besar dan cepat! Terpaksa aku menggunakan…

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Itu cuma Getsuga biasa, biru dan tidak begitu kuat, hanya untuk menghindari naga es itu.

"HENTIKAN, KALIAN BERDUA!" Aku mendengar suara Soi Fon-san berteriak dibawah.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! HENTIKAN!" Rangiku-san ikut berteriak.

"ICHIGO! TURUNLAH!"

Aku menuruti apa kata Rukia dan ber-shunpo turun, Toushiro yang masih berada di udara tetap menatapku.

"Toushiro! Hentikan ini! Kau konyol!" Seruku.

"JANGAN MENGEJEKKU!" Balasnya marah. Hei, memangnya aku mengejeknya?

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengejekmu! Turunlah dan kita bicara baik-baik!"

"URUSAI!" Dia sama sekali tidak menurunkan reiatsu-nya, malah awan gelap semakin pekat menutupi langit yang semula berwarna oranye. Napasku tercekat saat dia mengatakan…

"_Bankai."_

**Bersambung**

#DigetokReaders

**.**

Langsung lanjut ke chapter selanjutnyaa~.

Soal pertemuan pertama Ichigo dan Hitsugaya-taichou, saya pikir itu di Bleach OVA 2: The Sealed Sword Frenzy, soalnya disitu Ichigo belum tahu nama Hitsugaya-taichou.

itakyuu uchinamikuchikura: jangan hilangin kekuatan Ichigo? Saya juga inginnya begitu, tapi kalau ada timeskip 17 bulan itu, apa alasan Ichigo nggak ke Soul Society selain kehilangan kekuatan? Ada ide? Terima kasih banyak review dan usulnya!

**.**

**Salam,**

**Beruang Madu**


	3. Bagian 3: Hitsugaya's Feelings

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo (bagi sedikit bakatnya dong, Om Tite…pleaseee…)

Warnings: BL/yaoi, abal, dll.

Mwahahahaha! Chapter sebelumnya saya potong seenaknya #DitimpukinBatu. Tapi tenang saja, saya publish langsung yang berikutnya kok ^_^v. Kali ini lebih ke Hitsugaya-taichou *yay!*

**.**

Bleach

**My Choice**

**Bagian 3. Hitsugaya's Feelings**

**.**

**.**

Beruang Madu

.

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**_Author's POV_**

"_Bankai."_

Ichigo tercekat. Bankai? Sampai menggunakan itu? Sebegitu seriusnya kah Hitsugaya ingin melukainya?

"DAIGUREN HYOU–!

SYAATT

Belum sempat panggilan bankai itu selesai Kyoraku dan Ukitake melompat ke udara dan langsung menahan kedua tangan Hitsugaya.

"Bakudo #63 Sajoo Sabaku." Dari bawah Unohana melepaskan kidou dan seutas tali reiatsu melilit Hitsugaya.

"Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro." Tidak cukup dengan satu mantra, kali ini enam cahaya menahan tubuh Hitsugaya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Kyoraku dan Ukitake membawanya turun ke bawah. Hitsugaya diam, tangannya masih memegang Hyourinmaru tapi reiatsunya mulai mereda, tubuhnya tak bergerak dan wajahnya sudah tampak sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jangan gegabah, Hitsugaya-taichou." Ucap Unohana. Hitsugaya menghela napas dan menutup matanya, Hyourinmaru kembali ke bentuk pedang biasanya, pengaruh Tenso Juurin menghilang, menampakkan kembali langit sore, reiatsu sedingin es itu benar-benar sudah tenang.

"Seram sekali, seperti kau yang biasanya, Hitsugaya-taichou." Ucap Kyoraku santai.

"Urusai." Desis Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," panggil Yamamoto-soutaichou, terbersit sedikit kemarahan di nada bicaranya, "Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan tindakan ceroboh seperti itu, jangan mempermalukan nama Gotei 13."

"Maaf." Ucap Hitsugaya. Setelah itu Unohana menghilangkan kidou yang menahan tubuhnya. Hitsugaya menunduk, tapi matanya menatap kearah Ichigo.

"Seorang shinigami sekelas taichou seharusnya lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, bukan bertindak sembarangan tanpa berpikir seperti itu, apalagi dihadapan seluruh pasukan dan sekutu dari gensei. Kami tidak memilihmu menjadi taichou dan mengakui kekuatanmu agar kau gunakan secara sembarangan. Kami mengharapkan yang lebih darimu, Juubantai Taichou, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Kau harus menerima hukuman karena mempermalukan nama Gotei 13." Putus Yamamoto-soutaichou tegas.

Hitsugaya masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Sergah Ichigo, "Kau tidak perlu memberinya hukuman! Ini salahku karena menunjuknya!"

"Keputusan tidak bisa dibatalkan. Hitsugaya-taichou akan menerima hukumannya malam ini. Penyerahan penghargaan selesai, seluruh pasukan kembali ke barak divisi masing-masing!" Perintah Soutaichou, yang langsung dipatuhi semua shinigami disana.

SYAATT

Rangiku Matsumoto ber-shunpo kehadapan Soutaichou lalu berlutut, "Yamamoto-soutaichou, izinkan saya membawa Kurosaki Ichigo ke barak Divisi 10 bersama saya. Ada hal yang perlu saya bicarakan."

Tampaknya Soutaichou mengerti, jadi beliau mengizinkan permintaan Rangiku itu. Kemudian Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, dan Sado mengikutinya ke barak Divisi 10, sementara para taichou, termasuk Hitsugaya, menuju barak Divisi 1.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Panggil Renji, berlari mendekatinya. "Bagus sekali idemu mengerjai mereka seperti itu! Tapi, kurasa kau agak berlebihan."

DUAKH

Ichigo memukul wajah Renji, sangat keras.

"O-oi, Ichigo! Apa masalahmu?!" Renji memegangi hidungnya yang sakit, mungkin berdarah.

"Diam kau." Suruhnya dingin, "Aku tidak lagi mengikuti idemu."

'Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya marah.' Batin Ichigo.

**[BLEACH]**

**_Barak Divisi 10_**

"Anoo, Rangiku-san," panggil Ichigo, "Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?"

Rangiku, yang berjalan didepan Ichigo dkk., menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum, "Orihime-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, silakan beristirahat di barak divisi kami. Kau, Ichigo, bisa ikut denganku ke ruangan taichou?" Mereka menyetujui permintaan itu, lalu Rangiku memanggil seorang anggota divisi untuk mengantar Orihime, Ishida, dan Sado sementara ia sendiri bersama Ichigo.

"Kubuatkan teh, ya? Setelah bertarung dengan Taichou kau pasti kaget dan kedinginan." Tawar Rangiku.

Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruangan itu, "Terima kasih, Rangiku-san."

TLEK

Rangiku meletakkan cangkir berisi teh panas diatas meja, lalu duduk di sofa dihadapan ichigo. "Maafkan perbuatan Taichou-ku, ya?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, justru aku yang salah." Ucap Ichigo, merasa bersalah. Karenanya, Hitsugaya jadi dihukum Soutaichou.

"Taichou masih labil, ia masih syok karena Winter War –kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya waktu itu, kan? Ia jadi makin ambisius, mudah tersinggung, lebih pendiam, dan penyendiri. Jika bukan karena penyerahan penghargaan itu, ia pasti sedang melatih bankai-nya sekarang. Kuharap kau maklum." Jelas Rangiku. Ichigo diam.

"Dia sangat berambisi membunuh Aizen, tapi gagal –dan kau berhasil mengalahkannya. Apa menurutmu itu membuatnya semakin kecewa pada dirinya sendiri?"

"Dia memikirkannya terlalu berlebihan." Ichigo berucap, lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Taichou-ku itu," Rangiku menghela napas, "Benar-benar masih sangat muda."

"Kupikir aku harus minta maaf padanya." Ichigo berkata, menatap cangkir tehnya.

"Kalau itu yang ingin kau lakukan, lakukanlah." Balas Rangiku, "Tapi Ichigo, kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau memilih Taichou?" Tanyanya.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke atap, "Itu… aku ingin bersamanya."

Mata biru cerah Rangiku membulat, lalu pandangannya melembut, "Begitu?"

Hening selama beberapa menit, mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Yah, kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya ya, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun." Rangiku tersenyum simpul.

"Sa-sama-sama." Balas Ichigo.

"Nah, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanmu? Kapan kau akan pulang ke gensei?" Rangiku bertanya.

"Kurasa malam ini, sudah sangat banyak yang terjadi, aku juga sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan keluarga dan teman-temanku, kuyakin tugas sekolahku banyak sekali yang tertinggal." Jawab Ichigo.

"Kau meninggalkan banyak hal untuk membantu kami, Soul Society sangat berterima kasih padamu, Ichigo." Rangiku berucap, "Kau pantas menerima penghargaan."

"Tapi kalau Toushiro jadi hadiahnya, aku…"

"Terimalah." Saran Rangiku, Ichigo menatapnya agak kaget, "Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?" Kata-katanya membuatnya terdiam.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Rangiku-san."

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kita makan dulu, hari sudah gelap dan takkan ada lagi waktu untuk makan malam kalau kau mau menemuinya." Rangiku masih tersenyum, "Ayo, kita ajak teman-temanmu."

**[BLEACH]**

**_Barak Divisi 1_**

Rangiku menghampiri Ichigo yang berdiri di koridor barak Divisi 1, pemuda itu diam memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti jika bisa menemui Hitsugaya. "Ichigo," sapa Rangiku, "Taichou ada di ruang tahanan khusus Divisi 1, saat ini ia belum diizinkan bertemu dengan siapapun, tapi sejam lagi kita sudah boleh menemuinya dengan izin khusus dari Soutaichou."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu." Jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum ringan, Rangiku benar-benar baik, mau membantunya sampai seperti ini. "Arigatou, Rangiku-san."

Rangiku tersenyum, "Tidak usah sungkan, Taichou sudah kuanggap adik sendiri, kok! Dia itu anak kecil sepanjang masa!" Tawanya kecil.

Ichigo jadi ikutan tertawa, "Daripada kakaknya, bukannya lebih cocok ibunya, Rangiku-san?"

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku ini setua apa, Ichigo?! Tidak sopan! Aku terlalu muda dan cantik untuk jadi ibu!" Dengan narsisnya Rangiku menyibakkan rambutnya sambil berpose ala Yumichika. Kemudian keduanya tertawa ringan.

**_Ruang Tahanan Khusus Divisi 1_**

**_Hitsugaya's POV_**

Baru sekitar dua jam aku duduk disini, mempertahankan posisi ini, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ruang tahanan ini tak jauh berbeda dengan ruang tahanan biasa di divisi lain, hanya saja fasilitasnya sedikit lebih nyaman dan tak ada penjaga atau petugas kebersihan yang mondar-mandir. Jeruji yang digunakan pun menggunakan segel tingkat tinggi. Ruangan penjara berjeruji dimana tahanan berada ada didalam ruangan lain yang lebih besar, penjaga baru ditempatkan diluar pintu ruangan yang lebih besar tersebut. Karena dalam kasusku ini seorang taichou yang ditahan, segel tingkat tinggi digunakan di nyaris semua titik di ruangan ini, diluar, aku bisa merasakan bukan hanya reiatsu penjaga –mereka bahkan menugaskan seorang pemilik bangku di Divisi 1 untuk menjagaku—tapi juga seorang dari Kidou Force. Ayolah, memangnya mereka pikir aku ini kriminal kelas kakap? Aku ini seorang taichou, aku punya harga diri, mana mungkin aku kabur.

Hukumanku adalah duduk disini selama 72 jam, tanpa henti. Bahkan waktu makan dan tidurku pun akan dihitung sebagai waktu istirahat yang harus kuganti, jadi, selain berada dalam posisi ini, semua yang kulakukan tidak dihitung waktu hukuman 72 jam itu. Mereka mengetahui apapun yang kulakukan dengan segel khusus yang dipasang di tubuhku yang memungkinkan pemasangnya –Unohana—bisa terus memantauku.

Aku duduk di kursi tahanan biasa, dengan hanya memakai yukata putih, haori dan shihakusho-ku digantungkan di dinding di hadapanku, zanpakutou-ku disebelahnya, angka 10 di punggung haori putihku terlihat dengan jelas. Inilah maksudnya, dalam waktu 72 jam aku harus diam, merenungkan dan menyesali apa yang sudah kulakukan, dengan menatap ketiga benda di dinding itu, aku harus menyadari posisiku, harga diriku, dan tanggung jawabku. Mereka bilang, aku harusnya malu pada shihakusho-ku, pada haori-ku, dan pada Hyourinmaru-ku.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, mohon izinkan saya masuk." Aku mendengar suara penjaga diluar pintu.

"Ya." Jawabku.

"Ini waktunya Anda makan malam." Ia membawakan sebuah nampan berisi makan malam lengkap, si anggota Kidou Force –yang merupakan seorang wanita—yang membuka segelnya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Bukannya aku tidak mau bergerak agar cepat keluar, aku hanya tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun saat ini.

"Tapi Anda harus makan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Ini perintah Yamamoto-soutaichou."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kami tidak ingin Anda sakit."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kami mohon, Hitsugaya-taichou– "

"KUBILANG AKU TIDAK LAPAR! APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU?!"

ZRAASSHH

Reiatsu-ku keluar dan menurunkan suhu ruangan beberapa derajat celcius, tapi kemudian terpental lagi mengenai segel yang terpasang. Sebentar kemudian seekor kupu-kupu neraka datang, memberi kabar pada si anggota Kidou Force yang langsung mengatakan apa isinya.

"Reiatsu Hitsugaya-taichou terasa kuat. Kehilangan kendali diri, hukuman ditambah satu jam. Keputusan tidak bisa dibatalkan."

Cih!

Aku memjamkan mataku dan menghela napas, "Baik, letakkan saja." Suruhku pada mereka. Si anggota Kidou Force membuka segel di jeruji, lalu si penjaga meletakkan nampan berisi makan malamku di meja kayu dekat ranjang. "Terima kasih." Ucapku datar. Mereka membungkuk hormat kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan setelah memasang kembali segel-segel itu.

"Kasihan sekali, Hitsugaya-taichou masih kecil." Aku mendengar si anggota Kidou Force berkata diluar ruangan.

"Aku juga, tapi mau bagaimana lagi," jawab si penjaga, "Hei, kecilkan suaramu, Hitsugaya-taichou bisa mendengarnya!"

Aku membencinya. Aku benci saat orang-orang menganggap dan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Aku merasa diremehkan dan diejek. Seakan aku takkan pernah dewasa selamanya, padahal disaat yang sama aku bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari mereka.

Kecuali, yah, tadi. Tindakan gila si Shinigami Pengganti itu benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kendali. Aku marah, sangat marah. Merasa dipermainkan, diremehkan, dan diejek. Apa maksudnya memilihku untuk permintaannya yang konyol itu? Apa dia ingin mengejutkan semua orang agar bisa menertawakan ekspresi syok mereka nantinya? Apa itu caranya bersenang-senang? Jika iya, dia bodoh sekali.

Aku tak begitu mengenal Kurosaki Ichigo, meskipun aku bertemu dengannya di banyak kesempatan dan pertempuran sejak seorang shinigami kacau yang menyatu dengan zanpakutou-nya, Baishin, berulah, aku tetap tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Dia selalu bersama dengan Kuchiki dan Abarai kalau tidak sedang bersama teman-teman manusia-nya. Kalaupun berkesempatan bertemu, kami pasti berada dalam situasi serius atau dalam pertempuran, sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol dan saling mengenal lebih jauh. Atau aku yang membuat situasinya begitu?

Aku tahu dia sangat kuat, sangat sangat kuat. Kenyataan bahwa dialah yang mengalahkan Aizen –hal yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa kulakukan—membuatku kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang lemah. Dengan mudahnya bajingan itu mengalahkanku, dan sialnya lagi dengan itu ia jadi dengan mudah pula mengalahkan anggota pasukan yang lain. Bukannya membantu si Kurosaki agar tidak terpengaruh Kyoka Suigetsu, kami malah mempertontonkan adegan klimaks film bertema thriller padanya.

Semua orang di Seireitei memujinya, mengaguminya, semua orang merasa tenang, nyaman, dan aman saat berada disekitarnya –hal yang juga tidak bisa kulakukan. Kuchiki *yang dimaksud Hitsugaya-taichou disini Rukia ya, emang ini anak bikin ribet #DiBekuin* pernah mengatakan kalau ia seperti matahari; hangat dan menyenangkan, tipe-tipe orang seperti Hinamori gitu.

Dia juga dewasa, baik secara mental maupun fisik –sekali lagi, yang entah kenapa tidak bisa kudapatkan. Kyoraku pernah mengatakan cara Shinigami Pengganti itu berpikir dan bertindak membuatnya kagum.

Bukan! Bukannya aku cemburu padanya! Walaupun sejak dulu aku selalu dihujani pujian, itu bukan masalah besar buatku.

Hanya saja, saat melihatnya, aku jadi berpikir, _'apa aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Maksudku, dia punya tujuan yang sederhana; paling-paling untuk melindungi keluarga dan teman-temannya. Dia tidak bermaksud menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran –tapi pada akhirnya dia melakukannya. Sedangkan aku? Sekarang terbukti sudah, menjadi taichou dan menjaga nama baik Gotei 13 –atau setidaknya Divisi 10—saja aku tidak becus.

Shihakusho dan haori di dinding serasa mengejekku, sedangkan Hyourinmaru sepertinya kecewa karena kekuatannya kugunakan sembarangan.

Aku lemah, payah, menyedihkan, dan mengecewakan. Juga memalukan.

Kau lemah, payah, menyedihkan, mengecewakan, dan memalukan, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Jangankan menyelamatkan Soul Society dan dunia, menyelamatkan Hinamori saja kau tidak bisa.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Si penjaga itu lagi, aku curiga dia senang kalau hukumanku ditambah.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Lagipula, seharusnya aku baru diizinkan dikunjungi setelah 50 jam." Jawabku.

"Tapi mereka mendapat izin khusus Yamamoto-soutaichou."

Tunggu, reiatsu ini…

"Suruh mereka masuk."

Mereka masuk dan kedua penjaga itu melangkah keluar, tapi pintunya dibiarkan terbuka, untuk mengawasi kalau-kalau aku ngamuk lagi, mungkin. Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah rambut oranye, yang satu panjang bergelombang, yang satunya jabrik seperti durian.

"Selamat malam, Taichou."

"Hai, Toushiro."

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" Aku menatap Kurosaki dingin, "Belum puas mempermalukanku?"

Sepertinya dia tersinggung. "Bukan begitu, Toushiro, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Aku ingin memin– "

Sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku berdiri, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam pada kedua orang yang datang itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Tolong maafkan kecerobohanku, Shinigami Pengganti Kurosaki Ichigo dan Matsumoto Rangiku-fukutaichou." Ucapku, melakukan hal yang tidak biasanya kulakukan. Mereka terdiam, bergeming. Aku berdiri tegak lalu kembali duduk di kursiku. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, setelah itu tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Pandangan keduanya meredup. Bagus, aku jago sekali merusak perasaan orang.

Matsumoto menatap meja disamping ranjangku, "Taichou, kau belum makan?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam habis."

"Biarkan saja."

"Kau ini, Toushiro, kalau tidak makan bagaimana mau tumbuh besar?" Kurosaki mencoba memecah suasana tidak enak yang kuciptakan. "Makanlah, kau ternyata benar-benar kurus, ya?"

Kubalas dengan diam. Keadaanku sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Sumpah, aku tidak ingin ada yang melihatku dalam keadaan begini. Tolong pergilah.

"Maaf, bisakah kau membukakan semua segelnya?" Pinta Kurosaki pada si anggota Kidou Force yang berdiri dibelakang pintu yang terbuka.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya, itu melanggar perintah. Maaf." Jawab wanita itu.

"Sebentar saja, tidak boleh?" Matsumoto menatapnya penuh harap, "Kami tak akan melakukan hal yang buruk." Tapi anggota Kidou Force itu menggeleng.

TAP

"Bukakan saja, nanti aku yang akan bertanggung jawab pada Yama-jii."

"Kyoraku-san!" Kurosaki menyerukan nama shinigami yang baru saja datang dan menyentuh bahunya itu.

"Tidak, kami yang akan bertanggung jawab. Kami bisa bernegosiasi dengan Genryuusai-sensei." 'Shiro-chan' lain selain diriku menimpali kemudian, dengan penekanan pada kata 'kami' yang pertama.

"Ukitake-taichou juga?" Matsumoto juga menyebutkan namanya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi si anggota Kidou Force membukakan semua segel di ruangan ini, termasuk jerujinya.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan segel yang menyelimuti Hitsugaya-taichou, itu segel tingkat tinggi yang hanya pemasangnyalah yang bisa melepaskannya, yaitu Unohana-taichou." Ucap wanita itu. Semua orang di ruangan maklum.

Kurosaki memandangku, aku balas menatapnya sengit. Tiba-tiba…

GREBB

Dia ber-shunpo lalu dengan cepat meraih tubuhku, ukh… memelukku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kurosaki?! Lepaskan aku!" Berontakku. Tapi tentu saja, mana mungkin dia menurutinya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya , dagunya ada di bahu kiriku dan… cuma perasaanku saja atau suaranya memang sedikit bergetar? "Maafkan aku, maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejekmu atau membuatmu marah, sama sekali tidak."

Tubuhku yang semula tegang mulai mengendur, membiasakan diri dengan pelukannya. Aku merasa kerdil dibandingkan dengannya, ia tinggi dan memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus, dengan berlutut tingginya jadi hampir sejajar denganku, seluruh tubuhku benar-benar tenggelam dalam dekapannya.

"Aku minta maaf," ia ulang kata-katanya, "Toushiro, aku…"

"Sudahlah," aku memotong kalimatnya, "Aku juga salah. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan hukuman ini dan setelah itu baru kita selesaikan urusan kita, oke?" Secara luar biasa nada bicaraku terdengar sangat tenang, mungkin menyesuaikan dengan kondisi jiwaku yang juga makin tenang.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, tapi kedua tangannya yang besar masih memegangi bahuku, mata coklatnya menatap turquoise milikku.

"Oke?" Ulangku, aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi jadinya sangat tipis, aku tidak yakin apa dia bisa melihatnya.

Dia membalas senyumku, dua, ah, tidak, tiga atau empat kali lebih jelas dan cerah, lalu tanpa meminta persetujuanku ia memelukku lagi, kali ini bahkan lebih erat. "Ya." Jawabnya, "Aku akan pulang ke gensei, setelah hukumanmu selesai, segera hubungi aku, oke?"

"Baik," Jawabku sambil menggangguk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, "Hati-hati." Jadinya itu yang kukatakan. Terdengar konyol sekali!

"Kau juga, jaga dirimu," balasnya, oke, ini kedengaran makin konyol, sumpah. "Makan yang banyak, ya." Hentikan, Kurosaki! Percakapan ini benar-benar konyol! Menjijikkan!

Ia melepaskan lagi pelukannya ke posisi tadi; memegang bahuku, "Kau benar-benar kurus." Biasanya aku pasti akan marah, tapi untuk kali ini aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya, jadi dia cukup kutatap bete. Selain itu, aku tidak mau hukumanku ditambah lagi.

Sebentar kemudian Kurosaki dan Matsumoto pamit, setelah Ukitake memberiku beberapa buah permen –ini orang, benar-benar deh, ia dan Kyoraku menyusul. Aku berterima kasih pada mereka karena mau bertanggung jawab pada Soutaichou atas permintaan Kurosaki barusan, berkat hal itu aku sekarang jauh lebih tenang, kurasa Kurosaki pun begitu.

Aku menatap kedua penjaga itu, si anggota Kidou Force memasangkan kembali semua segel yang tadi sempat dilepas. Sementara itu, aku menarik kursiku ke meja disamping ranjang dan mulai memakan makan malamku yang sudah dingin.

"Aa…Hitsugaya-taichou, jika Anda menginginkan makanan yang hangat, kami akan ambilkan!" Tawar si penjaga.

"Tidak usah," jawabku, "Aku juga tidak makan banyak, kok."

"Kalau begitu, apa ada sesuatu yang Anda inginkan?" Tawarnya lagi.

Aku menatap mereka. Mereka menatapku.

"Aku ingin makan semangka."

"Se-semangka…?" Mereka sweatdrop.

Aku mengangguk, "Tolong."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pipi mereka memerah, "Ba-baik! Akan saya ambilkan, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Si penjaga berseru, si anggota Kidou Force buru-buru menyelesaikan segel-segelnya kemudian keduanya menghambur keluar dan menutup pintu. Dahiku berkerut melihat tingkah aneh mereka, aku baru akan melanjutkan makanku ketika terdengar suara-suara ribut dari luar.

"Hitsugaya-taichou… MANISNYAAA~!"

"Wuah! Kalian berdua kenapa?!"

"Hei! Bukannya tugas kalian menjaga ruang tahanan ini?! Apa-apaan kalian?!"

"A-aku ingin mengambil semangka!"

"Semangka? Malam-malam begini? Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou memakan semangka?"

"MANA?! MANA?!"

"BIARKAN AKU MASUK, AKU INGIN MELIHATNYA!"

"DIA PASTI MANIS SEKALI!"

"BIAR AKU YANG MEMBAWAKAN SEMANGKANYA!"

"Jangaaannn~!"

…

…..

I-itu… suara satu pasukan ya? Ramai sekali. Wuah! Siapa itu yang pakai Hado #31 Shakkaho?

Menakutkan.

Hukumanku… cepatlah selesai. Aku ingin pergi dari sini.

**Bersambung**

**.**

A/N: Mwahahahah! Chapter ini jumlah katanya jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, entah apa yang merasuki saya. Saya sedang sangat bersemangat, jadinya langsung selesai 2 chapter dari subuh sampai jam 11 malam :3. Bagaimana, readers? Yaoi-nya mulai muncul nih, fufufu *Hitsugaya-taichou merinding*.

Demi apa, beneran fic saya ini dibaca Nyangiku-san?! Orang yang mengispirasi saya tentang IchiHitsu?! XD XD XD

Saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada yang mau membaca fic saya ini, apalagi yang mau review, RnR makes my day! XD.

**.**

**Salam,**

**Beruang Madu**


	4. Bagian 4: Berita untuk Ichigo

Disclaimer: Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo. Sekarang, dan selamanya.

Warnings: BL/yaoi, abal, alur bertele-tele, dan indikasi lainnya.

**.**

Bleach

**My Choice**

**Bagian 4. Berita untuk Ichigo**

**.**

**.**

Beruang Madu

.

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**_Author's POV_**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Ichigo mengunjungi Hitsugaya di ruang tahanan khusus Divisi 1, selama itu ia pulang ke rumahnya di Kota Karakura dan menjalani aktivitas normalnya –bertemu keluarga dan teman-temannya, sekolah, dan membasmi hollow. Shinigami Pengganti berambut oranye itu kini sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku teks pelajarannya, karena banyak sekali hal yang terjadi membuatnya meninggalkan waktunya bersekolah, ia harus belajar giat demi menyamai pelajaran yang sudah dicapai teman-temannya yang lain.

"Nii-san! Waktunya makan malam!" Terdengar suara Yuzu memanggilnya dari lantai satu. Ichigo menghela napasnya sebentar sebelum menutup buku pelajarannya lalu bangkit berdiri, berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Makan malam kali itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan makan malam biasanya di rumah keluarga Kurosaki, hanya saja Karin dan Yuzu, dua adik kembar tidak identiknya, tampak lebih ceria karena kakak mereka akhirnya pulang setelah perjalanan jauh entah kemana. Ayahnya, Isshin, tetap saja bertingkah konyol seperti biasanya, membuat Ichigo perlu sesekali berteriak-teriak bahkan mengeluarkan tonjokan mautnya. Suasana yang hangat dan menyenangkan itu selalu membuat Ichigo merasa nyaman, ia benar-benar senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Meskipun tetap saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Ya ampun, banyak sekali yang harus kubaca…" keluh Ichigo saat membuka buku teks pelajaran sejarahnya, ia sudah meminta bantuan Tatsuki dan teman-temannya yang lain (tentunya yang tidak benar-benar terlibat dalam pertempuran, ya) untuk memberi tahunya sudah sampai mana pelajarannya. Ia baru akan mulai membaca ketika tiba-tiba sebuah bola terlempar masuk dari jendela kamarnya.

SYUUUTTT

SPLASSHH

"Wuaahh! Apaan tuh?!" Kaget Ichigo, merasa sesuatu berkecepatan tinggi lewat dibelakangnya.

Bola itu pecah menabrak pintu lemarinya dan menampilkan pesan berdarah disana.

DATANGLAH KE TOKO URAHARA TEPAT PUKUL SEMBILAN MALAM INI…

"Ya ampun, Urahara-san, cara yang sama tidak akan berhasil menakutiku dua kali." Cibir Ichigo melihat pesan tersebut.

JIKA TIDAK MAKA SELURUH KELUARGAMU AKAN MATI.

"Puih, bohong." Ichigo mencibir lagi.

INI ASLI, BUKAN TRIK MURAHAN UNTUK MENAKUTI KUROSAKI-SAN KARENA NIAT ISENG URAHARA KISUKE.

"Oi, yang benar saja?"

**_Toko Urahara_**

Ichigo menatap pria bertopi belang didepannya dengan syok, nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Be-benarkah itu, Urahara-san? Kekuatanku akan hilang dalam 2 bulan?" Tanyanya seakan memastikan indera pendengarannya masih baik.

Urahara menundukkan kepalanya, "Begitulah menurut perkiraanku, aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu tentang hal ini sebelumnya, kan?"

"Iya, tapi… saat mengetahui kapan waktunya tiba…" Ichigo tersenyum getir, kepalanya juga menunduk.

"Apa sebaiknya aku tidak perlu memberitahumu?" Kata Urahara, "Aku khawatir kau akan terlibat pertarungan yang berat nanti, makanya kupikir kau harus tahu kapan waktunya, kalau kau kehilangannya ditengah pertarungan seperti itu, tentu akan sangat berbahaya."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Urahara-san, aku akan berhati-hati, kok." Ucap Ichigo, mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti rasanya pasti berat."

"Kan, sudah kubilang, aku tahu akibat dari apa yang kulakukan," potong Ichigo, "Urahara-san, aku tidak menyesal."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Senyum tipis Urahara terkembang, begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

"Ah, ya, daripada itu, Kurosaki-san, aku merasa sepertinya perlu membukakan Senkaimon untukmu." Urahara berkata setelah beberapa detik.

"Eh, untukku?" Bingung Ichigo.

"Ya," jawabnya, "Hitsugaya-taichou sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya."

**_Ruang Tahanan Khusus Divisi 1_**

Unohana menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk diam dibalik jeruji itu, semua segel dalam ruangan sudah dilepaskan dan masa hukumannya sudah berakhir, tapi ia masih saja memandangi shihakusho, haori, dan zanpakutou-nya tanpa bergerak.

"Hukumanmu sudah selesai, Hitsugaya-taichou," ucap Unohana lembut, "Aku datang untuk melepaskan segel di tubuhmu."

Hitsugaya menatapnya polos tanpa kerutan di dahi yang biasanya ia lakukan, untuk sesaat Unohana merasa bahwa yang ada dihadapannya ini hanya anak laki-laki biasa, bukan salah satu taichou Gotei 13. Sepertinya hukuman 72+1 jam itu memberikan pengaruh padanya. Wanita berambut hitam panjang dan tebal itu pun melepaskan segel yang dibuatnya tiga hari lalu, kemudian si penjaga ruang tahanan dan si anggota Kidou Force mengambilkan shihakusho dan haori yang tergantung di dinding.

"Biar aku saja yang mengambil Hyourinmaru." Kata-kata Hitsugaya membuat gerakan kedua orang tadi, yang bermaksud mengambilkan zanpakutou-nya juga, terhenti. 'Maafkan aku, Hyourinmaru, karena membuatmu kecewa.' Batinnya saat zanpakutou itu kembali ke tangannya.

"Soutaichou menunggumu di ruang rapat," Unohana berkata, "Begitu juga dengan Kyoraku-taichou dan Ukitake-taichou."

Kerutan di dahi Hitsugaya kembali, 'Ada apa?'

**_Ruang Rapat Taichou_**

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Ukitake menyahut ceria saat 'Shiro-chan selain dirinya' itu memasuki ruang rapat.

"Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Tanya Kyoraku.

"'Jawaban' apa?" Hitsugaya balik bertanya, kerutan di dahi dan tatapan skeptisnya sudah kembali rupanya.

"Eeh, kami pikir waktu 72 jam itu cukup bahkan terlalu lama untukmu." Ukitake berkomentar, yang semakin membingungkan Hitsugaya.

"Katakan dengan jelas." Suruh si Chibi-taichou itu *songongnya balik juga.*

Akhirnya Yamamoto-soutaichou angkat bicara, "Hitsugaya-taichou, waktu 72 jam yang kami berikan, bukan sepenuhnya hukuman untukmu. Bahkan sebenarnya kau tidak perlu dihukum hanya karena insiden itu."

'Pantas saja setelah menghabiskan 7 jam aku merasa ada yang janggal.' Pikir Hitsugaya

"Yang sebenarnya adalah, kami ingin kau memikirkan baik-baik pilihan apa yang akan kau buat, dengan mempertimbangkan status, posisi, dan tanggung jawabmu –seperti tujuan hukuman itu. Pilihanmu tentu saja akan berpengaruh besar pada kelanjutan Gotei 13 dan Soul Society, sehingga kami tidak ingin kau memutuskan hanya dengan pemikiran yang sebentar." Jelas Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"Pilihanku untuk apa?" Hitsugaya masih bertanya, kali ini dengan penekanan. 'Sebenarnya apa maksud para orang tua ini, sih?!' Pikirnya.

"Yare-yare, apa duduk diam selama 3 hari menurunkan kejeniusanmu, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Kata-kata Kyoraku membuat Hitsugaya ingin mononjoknya saat itu juga. "Sudah jelas kan, tentu saja jawabanmu atas pilihan Shinigami Pengganti, Kurosaki Ichigo. Apa kau mau mengiyakan keinginannya atau tidak."

Hitsugaya terdiam. Ya, selama di ruang tahanan khusus, itu juga yang dipikirkannya. Apapun pilihannya, semuanya beresiko. Belum sempat siapapun berkata-kata lagi, terdengar ketukan di pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Mohon izin, Yamamoto-soutaichou! Saya membawa laporan dari Divisi 12!"

"Silakan." Perintah Soutaichou, lalu pintu ruangan terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang pembawa pesan.

"Laporan dari regu pengawas Dangai Divisi 12; Shinigami Pengganti, Kurosaki Ichigo, memasuki Dangai dan akan tiba di Seireitei dalam 3 menit."

**[BLEACH]**

WUUSSHHH

Ichigo melompat keluar dari Senkaimon, ia tiba di salah satu dari sekian banyak jalanan di Seireitei. Melihat sekitarnya, sepertinya ia berada dekat dengan mansion Kuchiki.

"Ichigo!" Terdengar suara panggilan seseorang yang sudah sangat dia kenal.

"Rukia!" Balas Shinigami Pengganti itu.

"Ternyata kau tiba disini," Rukia berlari kecil kearahnya, Renji tampak mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Kalian sudah tahu aku akan datang?" Tanya Ichigo pada kedua temannya itu.

"Tentu saja, baka! Ukitake-taichou yang meminta Urahara Kisuke membukakan Senkaimon untukmu!" Jawab Rukia sewot, Ichigo hanya nyengir menanggapi. Tapi Renji terlihat sedikit gelisah, sepertinya ada yang ingin dia katakan.

DUAKH

"Aww! Ittai~" Rintih Renji, "Rukia! Kenapa kau menjitakku begitu keras?!"

"Baka! Aku menunggumu! Sudah, sana cepat katakan pada Ichigo!" Perintah Rukia.

"Katakan apa?" Bingung Ichigo.

"Etoo… maafkan aku, Ichigo!" Renji akhinya berkata sambil membungkukkan badan, "Karena ideku kau melakukan hal yang bodoh dan tidak berguna."

"Eh?" Ichigo malah tambah bingung.

"Aku yang mengatakan padanya kalau itu tindakan bodoh dan tidak berguna. Dia ini memang ada-ada saja." Sungut Rukia, "Bagaimanapun, Ichigo, Renji akan menemanimu meminta maaf atas tindakan sembarangan itu ke para petinggi Gotei 13. Dia yang akan bertanggung jawab."

"Jadi, kau menceritakannya pada Rukia, ya?" Senyum Ichigo.

"Soalnya aku tidak tahu harus minta saran siapa lagi." Jawab Renji malu-malu setelah kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hah, dasar, kau ini memang payah. Terbukti kau itu bodoh dan tidak berguna." Cibir Ichigo dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"A-apa katamu?! Kau merasa lebih pintar dariku, hah?!" Balas Renji sewot.

"Tentu saja! Dilihat dari manapun aku ini memang lebih pintar darimu!" Ichigo tak kalah sewot.

"Puih, mana ada otak pintar dibalik kepala durian-oranye seperti itu!"

"Lebih tidak masuk akal lagi ada otak didalam nanas-merah, tahu!"

"HENTIKAN!" Tiba-tiba Rukia berteriak marah, menghentikan pertengkaran dua pemuda didepannya itu, "Jangan meributkan masalah sepele! Siapapun juga pasti tahu kalian berdua ini sama bodohnya!"

"Aku tidak sama dengannya!" Teriak Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

"Yang lebih penting dari itu, sekarang kita harus cepat menemui para petinggi," Rukia serius mode: ON. "Sebelum Hitsugaya-taichou benar-benar memutuskan pilihannya."

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Ichigo pasti, menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala Renji dan Rukia. "Aku akan menemuinya. Kami sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikan hal ini." Ia tersenyum.

"Pada akhirnya aku yang menemuimu."

Ketiga orang itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Disana, di salah satu atap bangunan-bangunan Seireitei yang mirip, berdirilah Hitsugaya Toushiro, dengan mata turquoise-nya menatap langsung mereka dan lengan terlipat didepan dada.

"Toushiro." Ichigo berucap sangat pelan.

TAP

Hitsugaya melompat turun didepannya, menatapnya.

"Anoo, soal 'menyelesaikan hal ini' yang kukatakan barusan…"

"Ikut aku." Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hitsugaya memotong. "Kita bicara di barak Divisi 10. Kuharap kau sudah siap dengan argumen-argumen yang cukup cerdas untuk membuatku bungkam."

**[BLEACH]**

**_Barak Divisi 10_**

"Selamat datang kembali, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Sambut para anggota pasukan Divisi 10 yang berbaris rapi didepan gerbang markas divisi tersebut, semuanya menundukkan kepala memberi hormat pada taichou mereka. Ichigo, yang berjalan dibelakang Hitsugaya, hanya celingukan melihat-lihat para anggota pasukan itu.

"Aku mau ke ruanganku dan aku mau tak ada gangguan sedikit pun; tak ada kebisingan macam apapun, tak ada laporan apapun, dan tak ada satupun yang mendekati ruanganku sampai urusanku selesai. Aku tak mau seorang pun mencoba bahkan berpikir untuk mengintip atau menguping apa yang kulakukan disana." Perintah Hitsugaya yang membuat semua anggota pasukannya tertegun.

"Dan aku mau tak seorang pun berpikir bahkan berniat untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang apa yang kulakukan disana! Termasuk kalian, Readers dan Author!" *Eh, apaan, tuh? Author yang polos ini nggak ikutan kok, Hitsugaya-taichou #tampoled.* Nada bicara Hitsugaya semakin tajam, "Terutama,"

"KAU! Matsumoto!" Tudingnya galak.

"Hee? Aku? Kenapa kau langsung berpikiran buruk begitu, tentangku, Taichou?" Rangiku, yang berdiri di baris paling depan merengut dengan nada suaranya yang agak manja.

"Memang begitu sifatmu, kan?" Empat tanda siku-siku merah muncul di dahi Hitsugaya.

"Jahatnyaa~ aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kau dan Ichigo akan mela–"

"Urusai! Sekarang kembali ke tugas kalian masing-masing!" Perintah Hitsugaya tegas.

.

KLEK

Hari sudah semakin larut saat terdengar suara pintu dikunci dari ruangan taichou Divisi 10. Kemudian sang taichou memasang segel disekitar ruangannya tersebut.

"Sampai memasang segel segala? Apa kau segitu curiganya dengan mereka?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ini adalah Kyomon, bisa menahan serangan apapun dari luar, tapi sangat mudah dihancurkan dari dalam." Jelas Hitsugaya, "Aku tidak khawatir dengan anggota pasukanku, tapi apa yang bisa Matsumoto lakukan itu mengerikan."

"Mmm, begitu," Ichigo mengangguk-angguk, "Hei, Toushiro, bukannya kalau kau bersikap begini justru akan memancing kecurigaan anggota pasukanmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Itu jalan pikir orang yang pikirannya ngeres," Hitsugaya menjawab, seraya menyiapkan air minum untuk Ichigo dan dirinya sendiri, "Sudah kuduga kau seperti itu. Jalan pikir yang menakutkan."

"B-bukan begitu! Aku hanya berpikir kalau sikapmu itu membuat mereka berpikir–"

"Kau bisa menebak pikiran mereka atau memang jalan pikirmu sama dengan mereka?"

"Makanya kubilang bukan begitu!" Protes Ichigo.

Hitsugaya duduk di salah satu sofa disana, "Duduklah." Perintahnya, Ichigo menurut. "Pertama-tama beritahu alasanmu kenapa kau memilihku. Apa karena Abarai?"

"Eh, kau sudah tahu?"

"Jadi benar begitu? Maka jawabanku tid–"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Saat itu aku tidak dipengaruhi siapapun, kok! Jadi itu bukan karena Renji!" Potong Ichigo kalap.

"Lalu?"

"Etoo… aku hanya berpikir kalau aku ingin mengujimu dan–"

"Mengujiku dan mempermainkan Gotei 13, begitu? Maka jawabanku tid–"

"Tidak! Tunggu! Bukan begitu!"

"Jadi?" Hitsugaya mulai kesal.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau akan menyenangkan jika menghabiskan waktu dengan–"

"Dengan menertawakan kebingungan kami? Jawabanku tid–"

"Bukan! Soalnya aku tidak begitu dekat denganmu jadi–"

"Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku yang kau kerjai?"

"Bukaann! Ya ampun, biarkan aku selesai bicara, dong!" Kesal Ichigo.

"Katakan yang jelas!" Desak Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah! Karena aku ingin bersamamu!" Jawab Ichigo lantang.

Sebelah alis Hitsugaya naik, "Tapi aku tidak ingin bersamamu." Jawabnya enteng.

Ichigo cengo, "Tidak apa jika kita menghabiskan waktu bersa–"

"Menghabiskan waktu denganmu membuang waktu."

"Wa-walaupun cuma sebentar aku merasa…"

"Aku tidak ingin tahu perasaanmu."

"I-itu…" Ichigo kehabisan kata, menurutnya 'ingin menghabiskan waktu' sudah jadi alasan yang cukup. "Eeh, Toushiro, kau mengajakku bedebat, ya?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Menurutmu apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja…"

"Dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang, mustahil bisa mengalahkanmu dalam pertarungan; aku tidak bodoh. Jadi, aku memilih cara lain." Jelas Hitsugaya, meminum seteguk air dinginnya.

"Dengan debat?" Ichigo bertanya seakan tak yakin.

"Seseorang tidak disebut jenius hanya karena kemampuan bertarungnya, kan?" Senyum miring Hitsugaya terkembang. Ichigo menelan ludah.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang padamu?" Ucap Hitsugaya, "Kuharap kau sudah siap dengan argumen-argumen yang cukup cerdas untuk membuatku bungkam."

GLEK

**Bersambung**

**.**

A/N: Alur ceritanya bertele-tele, ya? Kelamaan banget. Tapi, saya ingin menimbulkan kesan yang lebih mendalam *ceilah.* Saya rasa Hitsugaya-taichou bukan orang yang mudah "dimenangkan" dan Ichigo tidak jatuh cinta dengan begitu mudahnya. Yosh, makasih yang setia mau baca! Langsung lanjut ke chapter berikunya!

Terima kasih comment-comment-nya, juga yang menyambut saya di fandom IchiHitsu.

kazeryuu-hime: benih-benih cinta Shiro-chan tidak tumbuh semudah itu, saya rasa *saya pun kecewa.*

itakyuu uchinamikuchikura: maaf, saya jadinya menghilangkan kekuatan Ichigo .

**.**

**Salam,**

**Beruang Madu**


	5. Bagian 5: Konsekuensi dari 'Ya'

Disclaimer: Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo. Berapa kali saya harus bilang?

Warnings: BL/yaoi, abal, alur teramat bertele-tele, dan indikasi lainnya.

**.**

Bleach

**My Choice**

**Bagian 5. Konsekuensi dari 'Ya'**

**.**

Beruang Madu

.

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**_Diluar Kantor Taichou Divisi 10_**

GUSRAK

SREK SREK

GUSRAK GUSRAK

"Ya ampuun… susah sekali! Tidak kelihatan apa-apa!" Bisiknya kesal.

GUSRAK GUSRAK

SREK SREK SREK

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?"

"HUWAAA~!"

GUBRAAKK

"Aduduhh… ittai…" ringisnya.

"Yare-yare... Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Anda masih mencoba mengintip ke dalam ruangan Hitsugaya-taichou, ya? Sampai manjat pohon begitu, jatuh kan, jadinya." Gadis berkacamata itu berkata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Urusai! Memangnya kau pikir ulah siapa aku jatuh, hah?!" Omel Matsumoto.

"Ssstt… Fukutaichou, jangan keras-keras, nanti terdengar dari dalam!" Si gadis berkacamata memperingatkan, "Meskipun bisa menahan serangan, kita masih belum tahu apa Kyomon juga menahan suara, kan?"

"Kau benar, Hayate!" Buru-buru Rangiku berdiri dari posisi duduknya setelah terjatuh barusan, "Aku harus cari cara yang lebih ampuh untuk bisa mengintip!"

Hayate Megumi sweatdrop, "Eeh, ini sudah larut malam, sudahlah, Fukutaichou, sebaiknya istirahat, nanti bisa dibekuin Taichou, lho."

"Apaan sih, Hayate! Aku ini justru sedang membantu Kurosaki Ichigo! Dia meminta bantuanku soal Taichou, otomatis aku harus tahu perkembangan mereka, kan! Terutama di waktu-waktu larut begini!" Rangiku berkeras. "Oh ya, kau sendiri, ada apa kesini?" Ia menatap bangku ke-15 Divisi 10 itu dengan curiga.

"Ini." Hayate menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Rangiku, "Dari Divisi 5. Taichou kan, mengambil alih tanggung jawab Hinamori-fukutaichou yang masih dirawat di Divisi 12 sampai dia sembuh. Karena tadi Taichou bilang tidak mau diganggu, sekarang ini tanggung jawabmu, Fukutaichou."

Rangiku ternganga, "PAPERWORK LAGII?! Ya ampun, Taichouuu… kenapa kau senang sekali menyiksa fukutaichou-mu inii?!" Ratapnya.

GREPP

Dengan cepat Rangiku menyambar kedua tangan Hayate, "Aku sedang sangat sibuk saat ini, Hayate! Jadi kutitipkan dokumen-dokumen itu padamu, ya! Terima kasih! Kau baik sekali! Tidak sia-sia Taichou mengangkatmu jadi bangku ke-15! Nah, selamat berjuang! Byeee~!"

Lalu dengan shunpo buru-buru Rangiku kabur dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Hayate sendirian.

**[BLEACH]**

Baik, mari kita skip adegan tidak penting.

**_Kantor Taichou Divisi 10_**

"Sudah? Kau tidak punya jawaban lain?" Tanya Hitsugaya pada Ichigo yang sepertinya nyaris stres.

Ichigo mengacak-acak rambut oranye-nya, "Aaarrgghh! Kau ini cerewet juga ternyata!" Kesalnya.

"Kalau diam saja aku kalah, dong!" Balas Hitsugaya. "Kau berani menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku dengan yakin begitu, apa kau tidak memikirkan alasan dan akibatnya, hah?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu! Kau membuat semua ini begitu rumit!" Jawab Ichigo.

"Kau terlalu menganggap ini sederhana!"

"Karena sebenarnya memang sesederhana itu!"

"Ini tidak sesederhana itu! Apa kau tidak tahu, antara ya dan tidak, apapun yang kupilih beresiko besar untuk Soul Society dan Gotei 13? Bukan hanya namaku dan namamu yang dipertaruhkan disini!"

Ichigo tertegun, pandangan matanya meredup dan wajahnya tertunduk, "Aku… tidak pernah punya adik laki-laki." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kerutan di dahi Hitsugaya semakin dalam, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah punya adik laki-laki. Bukankah itu sudah cukup jelas, hah?" Ulang Ichigo jengkel.

"Karin seperti laki-laki." Celetuk Hitsugaya *Wuih, Hitsugaya-taichou bisa nyeletuk?*

"Tapi dia bukan!" Jawab Ichigo yang semakin jengkel, "Dengar, aku tahu ini aneh tapi salah satu alasanku ingin 'menghabiskan waktu' bersamamu adalah karena aku ingin tahu rasanya punya adik laki-laki. Bukannya aku tidak senang dengan adik-adikku, hanya saja–"

Ichigo membual kah?

"Ya."

"Eh? Kau bilang sesuatu, Toushiro?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Koreksi Hitsugaya, "Dan ya, barusan aku mengatakan 'ya.'"

Mata Ichigo membulat.

"Kenapa pasang wajah begitu? Kau ingin aku menjawab begitu, kan?"

**[BLEACH]**

Soul Society sudah memasuki waktu subuh saat Kyomon yang mengelilingi ruangan taichou Divisi 10 hancur.

PYAASSHH

"Segelnya rusak?" Kedua mata biru Rangiku melebar melihat segel yang sebelumnya mengelilingi kantor taichou-nya rusak, "Lho, Taichou? Sudah selesai dengan Ichigo?" Tanyanya pada shinigami berambut putih yang melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Matsumoto, apa yang kau lakukan dengan teropong itu? Dan kenapa kau menutupi tubuhmu dengan semak-semak?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Bagaimana Ichigo?" Rangiku menghindari pertanyaan taichou-nya itu.

"Kau tanya sendiri saja pada orangnya." Jawab Hitsugaya sebelum berlalu, meninggalkan Rangiku yang bingung. Tiba-tiba sebuah seruan terdengar.

"Ra-Rangiku-san! Berhasil!"

"Ichigo? Apanya yang berhasil? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Taichou?" Tanya Rangiku pada shinigami lain yang keluar ruangan setelah Hitsugaya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Eeh, kau berpikir terlalu jauh," jawab Ichigo, "Maksudku, Toushiro menjawab 'ya'! Dia mengatakan 'ya'!"

Mata biru itu berbinar, "Kau berhasil, Ichigo! Selamat!" Rangiku berseru riang, "Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Katanya, aku juga harus menerima konsekuensi dari jawaban 'ya' itu."

"Konsekuensi apa?"

"Doa restu. Aku harus minta doa restu."

**[BLEACH]**

Sebagai konsekuensi dari jawaban 'ya' Hitsugaya, Ichigo harus meminta doa restu dari semua orang yang berhubungan dengan sang taichou Divisi 10 itu. Dengan bantuan Rangiku, Rukia, dan Renji, ia berkeliling Seireitei, mencari orang-orang tersebut.

"Ya ampun, banyak banget!" Keluh Ichigo frustasi setelah mendengar Rukia menyebutkan nama beberapa orang, "Apanya yang dimaksudnya dengan 'konsekuensi ini bukan keinginanku'?! Ini sih, ngerjain namanya!"

"Tenang saja, Ichigo! Kalau kau memang sebegitunya menginginkan Taichou, kami 3R, RaRuRe, akan membantumu!" Rangiku menjawab dengan nada riang.

"Aku tidak 'menginginkan'-nya!" Ralat Ichigo.

"3R? Apa itu Rangiku-san?" Tanya Renji.

"3R, RaRuRe, Rangiku-Rukia-Renji, masa' masih harus tanya, sih?!" Dongkol Rangiku.

"Sudahlah," Rukia menengahi, "Ini akan merepotkan, jadi ayo kita segera mulai dari daftar yang pertama."

**Pasukan Divisi 10 beserta fukutaichou-nya.**

"Ya! Tentu saja aku, sebagai fukutaichou Divisi 10, mewakili seluruh anggota divisi, menyetujui keinginanmu itu, Ichigo!" Rangiku menjawab cepat bahkan sebelum Ichigo mengatakan tujuannya pada para pasukan Divisi 10.

"Fu-fukutaichou! Kami bahkan belum tahu apa maksudnya ini!" Salah seorang anggota pasukan berseru.

"Tenanglah, Bangku ke-7 Takezoe Kokichiro! Masa' kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di Bukit Sokyoku 3 hari lalu?" Jawab Rangiku pada pria itu.

"Tap-tapi ini tentang Hitsugaya-taichou! Kami harus tahu jelasnya!" Anggota pasukan yang lain ikut berseru.

"Fukutaichou, tidakkah seharusnya kita biarkan Shinigami Pengganti, Kurosaki-san, menjelaskan dulu semuanya?" Hayate Megumi ikut menimpali.

"Jangan khawatir! Akan kujelaskan pada kalian nanti! Ichigo benar-benar dikejar waktu sekarang!" Rangiku menjawab cepat sebelum menyambar kerah shihakusho Shinigami Pengganti itu, "Ayo, Ichigo! Kita ke orang yang selanjutnya!" Ia lalu ber-shunpo sambil menyeret Ichigo yang malang.

"Tu-tunggu, Rangiku-saaaannn! Aku tercekiikk!"

WUUUSSSHHH

Renji dan Rukia yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

**Teman terdekat sekaligus 'keluarga' Hitsugaya-taichou: Hinamori-fukutaichou.**

"Hmm, Hinamori-fukutaichou masih menjalani operasi di Divisi 12 karena luka parah yang dideritanya," Rukia menjelaskan, "Jadi, kita langsung saja?"

"Lagipula, Hinamori itu orangnya baik banget, dia pasti setuju-setuju, aja. Kita langsung saja ke orang yang ketiga." Renji memutuskan seenaknya.

"Oi, oi, oi, dari tadi kalian ini memutuskan segala sesuatu seenaknya," Ichigo menyela, "Apa kalian tidak tahu aku yang bakal kena imbasnya?"

"Kau ini mau dibantu tidak, sih? Kalau iya, tenang dan ikuti saja!" Semprot Rangiku.

Mereka pun langsung ber-shunpo ke tempat orang yang selanjutnya ada di daftar, mengabaikan Ichigo yang dongkol.

Baiklah, sepertinya mereka lupa kalau 'keluarga' Hitsugaya-taichou yang satunya, Obaa-san, masih ada di Junrinan.

**Ayah-angkat-Hitsugaya-taichou wannabe: Ukitake-taichou.**

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya, Ukitake-san." Ichigo lega bisa menjelaskan situasinya terlebih dulu pada Ukitake setelah memaksa bahkan mengancam '3R RaRuRe' jika tidak membiarkannya menjelaskan.

Ukitake tersenyum lembut namun lemah, sepertinya kesehatannya sedang buruk, "Jadi begitu, aku lega ternyata tujuanmu baik, Ichigo-kun. Seperti yang kuduga, kau punya sikap dan pemikiran yang dewasa sehingga kau pasti bisa menjaga 'anak kesayangan'–uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Taichou!" Seru Sentaro dan Kiyone bersamaan, keduanya langsung melesat masuk ke ruangan taichou Divisi 13 itu untuk pertolongan pertama.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik sa—uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuukk!"

"U-Ukitake-san, apa Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ichigo khawatir.

Ukitake tersenyum, ia ingin menjawab, tapi belum sempat berkata apa-apa, ia malah terbatuk lagi. Akhirnya Sentaro membaringkannya di atas futon sementara Kiyone menyiapkan obatnya.

"Oh ya, aku punya persediaan makanan ringan, silakan ambil untukmu dan Hitsugaya-taichou juga, Ichigo-kun." Kata Ukitake, menunjuk setumpuk cemilan di salah satu sudut ruangan. Karena tidak enak, Ichigo mengambil beberapa permen, sebelum cepat-cepat pamit agar taichou Divisi 13 itu tidak perlu memaksakan diri lagi menerima tamu atau kesehatannya makin memburuk.

**Ibu-angkat-Hitsugaya-taichou wannabe: Unohana-taichou.**

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Isane-san," ucap Ichigo saat Isane menyuguhinya secangkir teh.

"Ichigo, kau menghabiskan waktu jika menjelaskan semuanya!" Renji yang duduk disebelahnya berbisik di telinga Ichigo.

"Urusai! Aku tidak enak jika membawa kabur begitu saja seorang taichou tanpa minta izin!" Balas Ichigo, juga dengan bisikan.

"Jadi, ada apa kau sampai berkunjung ke Divisi 4 ini, Shinigami Pengganti, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun?" Unohana, yang duduk di hadapan mereka tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ini tentang Toushiro, Unohana-san," Ichigo memulai.

"Hitsugaya-taichou? Apa ini tentang penghargaan itu?"

"Y-ya begitulah, Unohana-san," jawab Ichigo, firasat buruk menghampirinya.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku memang ingin menanyakan banyak hal padamu mengenai hal itu, Kurosaki-san." Unohana tetap tersenyum.

"Anoo, soal itu, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, karena—"

"Wajar seorang ibu mengkhawatirkan anaknya, bukan?"

"Tapi Toushiro bukan anak—"

"Jadi, apa alasanmu sebenarnya memilih Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki-san?" Unohana memulai pertanyaannya begitu saja, senyumnya masih terkembang, tapi entah kenapa baik Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, ataupun Renji merasa ngeri.

"Aku-kami tidak bisa berlama-lama, Unohana-san, karena—"

"Apa alasanmu sebenarnya memilih Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki-san?" Unohana mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan penuh penekanan, dan, seperti yang kita semua tahu, tak ada yang bisa melawannya kalau sudah begini.

**Paman-angkat-Hitsugaya-taichou wannabe: Kyoraku-taichou & Komamura-taichou.**

GLEK GLEK GLEK

Ichigo menenggak tehnya dengan ganas (?), langsung habis dalam sekali tenggak. "Benar-benar, deh! Pertanyaan Unohana-san membuatku haus!" Ucapnya frustasi. Saat ini ia dan tim kecilnya, 3R-apalah-itu, sedang berada di salah satu kedai teh Seireitei, beristirahat sebentar. Ichigo tidak tidur semalaman dan dia harus bicara dengan banyak orang, pikirannya lelah.

"Kan, sudah kubilang, kau bakal menghabiskan waktu kalau menjelaskan semuanya!" Renji mengomentari.

"Urusai! Sudah, selanjutnya siapa? Aku ingin ini cepetan selesai."

"Kyoraku-taichou dan Komamura-taichou," jawab Rangiku, "Tapi dimana kita bisa menemukan mereka?"

KLINING

Lonceng kecil di pintu kedai berbunyi saat kedua orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan melangkah memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Kyoraku-taichou! Komamura-taichou!" Rukia berseru senang, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san," sapa Kyoraku ramah, "Wah, wah, ternyata ada Abarai-fukutaichou dan Matsumoto-fukutaichou, bahkan Ichigo-kun juga."

"Ada apa ramai-ramai begini?" Tanya Komamura.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, kebetulan sekali bertemu disini." Jawab Ichigo.

"Kami baru selesai memeriksa kerusakan di sekitar Distrik 5 dan 6 Rukongai dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kurosaki-san?" Komamura bertanya setelah ia dan Kyoraku duduk di meja yang sama dengan Ichigo dkk.

"Ini tentang Toushiro," mulai Ichigo.

"Hmm, pilihan yang kau buat benar-benar berani, Kurosaki-san," ucap Komamura, "Hitsugaya-taichou adalah salah satu orang penting Soul Society."

"Hadiahmu tidak akan mudah diambil begitu saja, Ichigo-kun," Kyoraku menimpali, menurunkan sedikit topinya dengan cool, "Meskipun berat, tapi…"

"... jika kau membutuhkan tips untuk malam pertama, maka aku akan dengan senang hati membantu soal keponakanku itu, Ichigo-kun."

Wajah Ichigo memerah, "BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD!"

**Teman-sepermainan(?)-Hitsugaya-taichou: Kusajishi-fukutaichou, dan 'ayahnya': Zaraki-taichou.**

"Ichi mau pinjam Hitsu-chan?" Yachiru bertanya dengan polos pada Rukia dan Rangiku yang menjelaskan situasinya padanya.

Rangiku mengangguk, "Benar sekali, Yachiru-chan, Ichigo juga mau bermain dengan Hitsugaya-taichou, boleh kan?"

"Tapi aku masih belum main membuat boneka salju dengan Hitsu-chan. Hitsu-chan pelit! Tidak mau buatkan salju untukku!" Gadis kecil berambut pink itu malah jadi manyun.

"Nanti aku akan buatkan salju dengan Sode no Shirayuki dan Anda akan bisa membuat boneka salju, Kusajishi-fukutaichou," Ucap Rukia, "Atau mungkin setelah bermain dengan Ichigo, Hitsugaya-taichou bisa jadi lebih baik dan mau membuatkan boneka salju raksasa untuk Anda!" *Rukia, jangan menipu anak kecil berlebihan (T_T').*

"Benarkah? Seperti Ichigo membuat Ken-chan senang? Waahh! Aku pinjamkan Hitsu-chan!" Mata bulat Yachiru berbinar senang, "Tapi, Ichi! Hitsu-chan jangan dirusak, ya!" Peringatnya pada Ichigo yang berdiri disebelah Renji, dibelakang Rangiku dan Rukia.

"Ti-tidak akan kok," Ichigo nyengir aneh. "Nah, sudah, kan? Ayo cepat kita pergi, ini Divisi 11, aku tidak mau ditemukan Kenpachi dan disuruh melawannya lagi; aku sudah lelah."

"Ichigo, ya? Kebetulan sekali kau datang, aku sedang ingin bertarung hari ini! Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, akan kusetujui permintaanmu soal taichou teman main Yachiru itu!"

Terlambat.

**Orang yang ingin membongkar-bongkar tubuh Hitsugaya-taichou: Kurotsuchi-taichou (ngapain dia dimasukin juga?).**

"Boleh-boleh saja, sejujurnya, aku tidak punya urusan dengan taichou Divisi 10 itu selain karena ingin meneliti tubuhnya, bagaimana reiatsu sebesar itu ada dalam tubuh sekecil itu, dan tentang kekuatan zanpakutou uniknya yang pernah punya kembaran." Ujar Mayuri saat Ichigo dan timnya menemuinya di kantor Departemen Penelitian dan Pengembangan.

"Jadi, kau setuju kan, Kurotsuchi-taichou? Tidak masalah, kan?" Renji memastikan.

"Ya, ya, ya," jawab Mayuri, "Sekarang cepat pergilah, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan." Usirnya sambil membalikkan tubuh hendak pergi.

"Terima kasih, Kurotsuchi-taichou!" Renji berseru senang karena meminta 'restu' Mayuri tidak susah dan lama; ia juga sudah bosan.

"Tapi, tunggu," cegah Mayuri, kembali berbalik pada mereka, "Kurosaki Ichigo, aku ingin kau untuk memasang detektor di tubuh taichou Divisi 10, sehingga aku bisa mengamatinya dan meneliti kekuatannya yang menarik itu."

"Maksudmu? Aku memasang semacam kamera tersembunyi pada Toushiro, begitu?"

Mayuri mengangguk, "Sebagai bonusnya, kau juga bisa ikut mengamatinya."

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Ichigo mentah-mentah, "Bukan yang begitu yang kumaksudkan!"

Nemu, yang sejak tadi duduk diam, angkat bicara, "Bahkan jika itu termasuk saat-saat ia di kamar mandi dan tidur? Tidak ada yang bisa menolak wajah tidurnya, kan?"

"TETAP TIDAK MAU!"

Ichigo, Rangiku, Rukia, dan Renji, mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka lagi di pinggir salah satu jalanan Seireitei, hari sudah siang dan mereka lelah juga lapar, tambahan mengantuk untuk Ichigo.

"Ya ampun, tidak kusangka bakal begini! Oi, Rukia, tinggal berapa orang lagi?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan, setelah ini aku mau makan yang banyak lalu tidur." Renji berkata.

"Perjuangan kita demi membantu Ichigo soal Taichou benar-benar patut diacungi jempol," Rangiku menimpali, "Tuh kan, seharusnya Taichou tahu aku juga bisa bekerja keras dan berusaha."

Rukia cuma mengangguk-angguk, entah ia setuju dengan siapa. Lalu ia mengeluarkan daftarnya yang ditulis diatas secarik kertas, nama-nama di daftar itu kebanyakan sudah diberi tanda checklist.

"Tinggal satu lagi, Ichigo!" Jawab Rukia semangat.

Ichigo berbinar, "Wah, hebat! Siapa itu?"

Semua sudah di-checklist, kecuali…

**Kakek-angkat-Hitsugaya-taichou wannabe: Yamamoto-soutaichou.**

'Niatku mengerjai sedikit anggota Gotei 13 dan bersenang-senang,' batin Ichigo miris, 'Tapi… kenapa… kenapa…'

'KALAU BEGINI MALAH AKU YANG DIKERJAI HABIS-HABISAN!'

**Bersambung**

**.**

A/N: Chapter ini kesannya manjang-manjangin cerita, ya? Cuma untuk menimbulkan kesan yang dalam tentang perjuangan Ichigo, sih.

Untuk anggota pasukan Divisi 10, Bangku ketujuh Takezoe Kokichiro, itu memang dari sananya ada, tapi untuk bangku ke-15, Hayate Megumi itu OC karangan saya, hehe.

Saya benar-benar minta maaf jika ada yang nggak suka dengan karakter-karakter yang saya bikin OOC. Juga untuk Kuchiki-taichou dan Soi Fon-taichou yang belum muncul. Gomenne #Bow.

Maaf lama update, saya bukan orang yang bisa terkoneksi ke internet kapan saja. Gomen lagi.

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang follow, fave, dan comment; kalian memberi sumbangsih besar untuk kelanjutan fic ini .

Mind to review?

**.**

**Salam,**

**Beruang Madu**


	6. Bagian 6:Hari Denganmu

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Warnings: BL/yaoi, abal, alur teramat bertele-tele, typos, dan indikasi lainnya.

**.**

Bleach

**My Choice**

**Bagian 6. Hari Denganmu**

**.**

Beruang Madu

.

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

"Hooaahhmm…"

"Kurosaki-kun, kau menguap lagi? Apa begadang semalaman?" Tanya Orihime saat ia, Ichigo, Ishida, dan Sado pulang sekolah bersama-sama.

"Tidak, tapi aku menghabiskan hari yang panjang di Soul Society kemarin." Jawab Ichigo.

"Bukannya urusan kita sudah selesai?" Tanya Sado.

"Kalian sih, sudah, aku masih banyak." Ichigo menjawab sekenanya.

"Tentang 'hadiah' itu kah?" Ishida ikutan bertanya.

Ichigo mengangguk mengiyakan, "Repot banget. Ujung-ujungnya malah aku dikerjai habis-habisan."

TUING

Tanpa aba-aba seekor (?) boneka singa menyembul keluar dari tas Ichigo, "Ichigo kau bodoh! Masa' bisa dikerjai begitu?" Sungut boneka itu.

"UWAA! Kon! Sejak kapan kau ada di tasku?! Masa' aku membawamu ke sekolah?! Gak elit banget!" Ichigo berseru kaget.

"Kau sama sekali nggak membuka tasmu dan cuma tidur di kelas sampai nggak sadar aku ada! Dasar nggak peka!" Balas boneka itu.

"Kau sendiri ngapain masuk ke tasku?!"

"Hei, hei, sudahlah, Kurosaki-kun, Kon," Orihime menengahi.

"Jangan meributkan hal sepele." Ishida menambahkan, diikuti anggukan Sado.

Detik berikutnya alis Ishida bertaut, "Hei, reiatsu ini… kenapa bisa ada disini?" Bingungnya.

Orihime mengangguk, merasakan reiatsu dingin yang mulai menyergapnya, begitu pula Sado, "Hm, bukannya ini milik…" gumam Orihime.

Ichigo seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, "Ah ya! Dia pasti sudah datang!" Sahutnya, "Aku duluan ya, Sado, Ishida, Orihime!" Pamitnya sebelum berlari kearah rumahnya, meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

'Kurosaki-kun…' bisik Orihime dalam hati.

"Oi, Ichigo! Ada apa?" Tanya Kon, yang terguncang-guncang dalam tas Ichigo.

"Kau lihat saja nanti." Jawab Ichigo.

"Toushiro?" Panggil Ichigo saat membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati seorang anak berambut putih sedang berdiri disana, "Kau datang juga?"

Hitsugaya diam saja.

"Pakai gigai-mu sana," Suruh Ichigo, "Sebelum orang itu datang."

"Siapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan alis bertaut.

"Iiii~ Chigoooo!" Dari jendela, sepasang kaki melesat dengan cepat kearah Ichigo.

DUAAKK

Refleks Ichigo melayangkan tendangannya dan pemilik sepasang kaki itu pun sukses membentur meja belajarnya sampai berantakan.

"Re-refleks yang bagus sekali, Ichigo… kau memang anakku…" gumam Isshin Kurosaki yang tertimpa meja belajar Ichigo.

'Bodoh sekali, tidak heran si Kurosaki jadi maniak bertarung begini.' Pikir Hitsugaya.

Sedetik kemudian Isshin melompat berdiri sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya, "Ibumu pasti akan bangga padamu, Ichigo!"

"Urusai." Ichigo memejamkan mata, tidak mau tahu bagaimana reaksi Hitsugaya melihat ayahnya ini, "Daripada itu, aku ingin Ayah menemui seseorang."

ZRUT

Dengan mudah Ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungil Hitsugaya dan meletakkannya di hadapan ayahnya. "Ini. Kau pasti bisa melihatnya walau tidak sedang pakai gigai, kan?"

Mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi, reuni yang tidak terduga.

"…kau…" gumam Hitsugaya, setengah tidak mempercayai matanya yang terbuka lebar.

"… Toushiro?" Isshin juga membulatkan matanya, balas menatap shinigami kecil yang mengenakan haori yang sama seperti yang dikenakannya dulu. Dulu sekali.

Jeda yang terasa sangat lama.

"Tu-tunggu, jangan bilang kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Terka Ichigo dengan mata menyipit menatap keduanya.

BUKK BUKK BUKK

Isshin menepuk-nepuk punggung Hitsugaya keras sampai anak itu hampir tersedak, "Jadi, Ichigo, apa kau ingin meminta izinku untuk pergi dengan anak manis ini?! Tentu, tentu, kau 100% kuizinkan, Nak! Sekarang cepatlah bersiap, dan kalian berdua, bersenang-senanglah! Nikmati masa muda! Hahaha!" Tawanya.

"HEI!" Marah Hitsugaya, bermaksud menepis tangan besar Isshin dari punggungnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti.

"Kita bahas soal ini nanti." Raut wajah Isshin mendadak serius, ucapannya tegas. Hitsugaya diam saja, menatapnya dengan alis bertaut, kemudian ia beralih ke Ichigo yang masih menatap mereka bingung.

"Kau memintaku datang. Kuharap ini sesuatu yang penting." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Se-sebenarnya tidak sepenting itu sih," ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang."

"Eeh, tunggu! Ini penting kok! Tapi cepat pakai gigai-mu dulu!"

**[BLEACH]**

"Hosh, hosh, hosh," napas Hitsugaya terengah-engah, ia menyeka keringat di dahinya, "Kurosaki, sialan kau."

"Ada apa, Toushiro? Masa' begitu saja sudah capek, bukannya kau ini seorang taichou?" Kata Ichigo dengan nada mencibir.

"Taichou sih, taichou, tapi saat ini aku berada dalam gigai!" Sembur Hitsugaya, "Ini sih, sama saja aku seperti manusia biasa!"

"Terus kenapa? Aku juga manusia biasa saat ini." Balas Ichigo, memutar-mutar bola basket di telunjuknya. "Huufftt, Karin bohong nih, katanya kau jago olahraga. Apaan, baru setengah jam main basket sudah kalah 70 poin dariku."

"Adikmu itu…" kekesalan tersirat dalam nada bicara Hitsugaya.

"Aku khawatir pada masa depan Gotei 13 kalau taichou jenius mereka bisa dikalahkan begitu mudah oleh seorang shinigami pengganti rendahan sepertiku," Ichigo semakin gencar memprovokasi Hitsugaya, "Padahal ini cuma pertandingan basket one on one biasa, ckckck."

SYAATT

BLUSSH

Dalam sekejap mata bola basket di tangan Ichigo lenyap dan Hitsugaya sudah memasukkannya ke ring.

"Aaah, curaang! Masa' pakai shunpo! Itu curaangg!" Ichigo menunjuk-nunjuk anak berambut putih itu.

"Kau juga curang karena lebih tinggi dariku! Jadi kita setimpal!" Balas Hitsugaya.

"Itu sih, deritamu jadi orang pend–!"

DUAAKH

"Oi, Toushiro! Kenapa melempar bolanya tepat ke mukaku?!" Marah Ichigo, mukanya merah dengan bentuk bola basket terukir cantik disana.

"Urusai! Jangan gunakan kata tabu itu padaku!"

"Tinggal terima kenyataan apa susahnya, sih?!"

"Diam kau, Stroberi!"

"Argh! Jangan gunakan kata tabu itu padaku!"

"Stroberi!" Hitsugaya malah mengulanginya.

"Pendek!" Balas Ichigo.

"Stroberi berambut durian!"

"Bocah pendek!"

"Stroberi berambut durian bodoh!"

"Bocah pendek taichou-cosplayer!"

DUK

Ichigo mengambil bola basket yang terjatuh di lapangan lalu melemparkannya ke Hitsugaya, "Kalau begini terus nggak akan selesai! Ayo selesaikan ini dengan basket!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Hitsugaya mendribel bola itu dan melompat untuk memasukkannya ke ring, Ichigo juga melompat untuk membloknya. Dan mereka pun kembali ke permainan mereka.

Hitsugaya terbaring diatas lapangan basket dimana ia barusan bermain melawan Ichigo, napasnya masih sedikit terengah-engah, ia memandang langit yang berada diatasnya dengan tatapan menerawang.

NYESSS

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah sensasi dingin hinggap di dahinya, ia menatap pelaku yang meletakkan sekaleng soda dingin di dahinya sambil mengernyit, "Apa maumu, Kurosaki?"

"Lho, kok, nggak kedinginan, sih?" Tanya Ichigo polos.

Hitsugaya terkekeh mencibir, "Jangan mencoba membuat pemilik zanpakutou es terkuat kedinginan, deh. Percuma."

Ichigo memajukan bibir bawahnya sebentar, kemudian duduk disebelahnya, "Ini buatmu."

Hitsugaya menerima minuman itu, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya, sambil berpikir dalam hati air macam apa yang ada di dalam kaleng merah itu.

"Kau menyukai permainan tadi?" Ichigo memulai percakapan, mencoba untuk tidak memancing kemarahan shinigami disebelahnya ini lagi dengan bertanya baik-baik.

"Ya." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Kau kenapa sih? Baru saja aku beranggapan ternyata kau ini cerewet juga, sekarang langsung dingin lagi. Aneh. Gonta-ganti mood gitu." Kata Ichigo dengan alis bertaut.

"Aneh apanya? Aku memang begini, kok." Jawab Hitsugaya, menatap Ichigo juga dengan alis bertaut, "Mungkin karena aku sedikit lelah."

"Puih," Ichigo tersenyum mencibir, "Akui saja aku membantaimu habis-habisan, kan? Beda 33 poin itu aku sudah berbaik hati, lho."

"Diam kau. Permainannya nggak seimbang karena kau lebih tinggi dariku!" Hitsugaya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kau kan, pakai shunpo, kita seimbang, dong." Balas Ichigo.

"Cuma sekali, Kurosaki." Ralat Hitsugaya. Saat Ichigo membuka kaleng soda miliknya sendiri, Hitsugaya memerhatikannya dengan penuh minat.

Ichigo nyaris tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia jadi ingat pada Rukia yang kesulitan meminum jus saat masih awal bertemu dengannya. "Mau kuajarkan cara membukanya?" Tawar Ichigo.

Wajah Hitsugaya memerah, ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuka kaleng soda. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali ke Gensei, ia pasti tidak pernah melenceng dari tugas sebagai tujuan utamanya, jadi ia jarang sekali punya waktu untuk mempelajari budaya manusia.

"Tidak usah malu begitu, cukup bilang 'tolong, Kurosaki' apa susahnya, sih?" Ichigo masih ingin tertawa melihat Hitsugaya mati-matian mempertahankan imejnya. Tapi akhirnya ia tidak tahan juga, jadi ia mengambil kaleng di tangan anak itu tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

KLEK

"Jangan pasang wajah memerah begitu disini, dong," Ucap Ichigo sambil menyerahkan kaleng itu kembali setelah membukakannya, "Kalau kau diculik pedofil, aku yang repot nanti."

"Apa maksudnya itu, Kurosaki?!" Sembur Hitsugaya.

"Yaa, di Soul Society kau kan, seorang taichou, jadi kau aman-aman saja," Ichigo berkata sedikit terbata sambil memalingkan wajah agar tidak menatap wajah Hitsugaya, "Tapi aku nggak bisa menjamin nggak ada yang berniat menculik anak semanis dirimu disini."

Wajah Hitsugaya memerah, tapi wajah Ichigo jauh lebih merah.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku ini laki-laki." Ucap Hitsugaya, juga memalingkan wajahnya, "Laki-laki tulen." Ia menambahkan.

"Ma-maaf, deh."

_Awkward moment_ untuk mereka berdua, sukses membuat keheningan. Hingga soda di kaleng keduanya habis, Ichigo berdiri dan mengambil inisiatif untuk berbicara duluan. "Pulang, yuk." Ajaknya. Hitsugaya ikut berdiri lalu membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya.

"Lain kali kalau kau kesini lagi, mau bertanding one on one lagi denganku?" Tawar Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan mengambil bola basketnya.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Hitsugaya, membuang kaleng mereka berdua ke tong sampah terdekat, "Tapi yang selanjutnya sepak bola, ya."

"Terserah apa katamu deh, paling-paling aku juga yang menang."

"Pede sekali kau." Cibir Hitsugaya seraya mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

**[BLEACH]**

PIP PIP PIP PIP

"Ooi, Toushiro! Nggak bisa apa hapemu itu dimatiin? Ini jam 1 pagi!" Seru Ichigo ke lemarinya, dimana Hitsugaya tidur seperti yang dilakukan Rukia dulu. Sebenarnya taichou satu itu sudah berniat pulang ke Soul Society sejak sore tadi, tapi entah kenapa Ichigo terlihat tidak rela, belum lagi Isshin yang juga terus menahannya, jadilah kepulangannya ditunda.

"Itu hollow, bodoh," kata Hitsugaya, yang sudah keluar dari gigai-nya, menatap layar ponselnya "Aku pergi." Pamitnya.

"Eeh, tunggu!" Cegah Ichigo, bangkit dari kasurnya dan langsung menggunakan lencana tempur untuk mengeluarkan roh dari tubuhnya, lalu segera menyusul Hitsugaya.

Bukan hollow yang kuat, hanya dengan beberapa serangan, bahkan tanpa shikai Hyourinmaru, mereka berdua sudah bisa mengalahkan sekitar lima hollow yang muncul di kota Karakura malam itu. Bagaimana tidak, ini seorang taichou dan shinigami pengganti yang berhasil mengalahkan Aizen yang maju, hollow-hollow kelas teri, untuk pemanasan saja mungkin kurang untuk mereka. Atas usul Ichigo, setelah mengalahkan hollow, mereka tidak langsung pulang, tapi duduk-duduk dulu di bukit di belakang SMA Karakura. *Aih, alur cerita macam apa ini?!*

"Ngapain kau mengikutiku, Kurosaki? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengatasi hollow kelas teri sendirian?" Ucap Hitsugaya.

"Aku cuma mau menjagamu kok, kalau kau diculik pedofil, gimana?" asal.

"Akan kubunuh dia." Jawab Hitsugaya juga dengan asal.

"Kalau pedofilnya sekuat Aizen, gimana?" Ichigo semakin asal.

"Jangan ngaco."

"Bisa saja, kan? Tidak ada yang menduga ternyata dia pengkhianat dan kejam. Siapa yang bisa menduga kalau ternyata dia pedofil juga?" Keasalan Ichigo berlanjut.

"Kau melantur."

"Itu kemungkinan benar! Coba pikir deh, Toushiro, kenapa dia merekrut Ichimaru sejak masih kecil? Kenapa dia menjadikan Hinamori target? Kenapa juga dia sering memanas-manasi dan mencari-cari kesempatan melawanmu? Hayoo, kenapa, coba?" Ichigo memprovokasi Hitsugaya, menggodanya.

"Mustahil, Kurosaki, jangan menakutiku begitu!" Hitsugaya menghentikan keasalan Ichigo, terlebih lagi, ia merinding membayangkan seandainya teori asal Ichigo itu benar adanya. Itu pasti akan sangat menakutkan.

"Untung waktu itu ada Kyoraku-san, Hirako, dan Soi Fon-san membantumu melawan Aizen, kalau tidak, jangan-jangan–"

"Cukup! Hentikan itu, Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya hampir-hampir membentak, candaan Ichigo membuatnya merinding. Sementara itu Ichigo sendiri malah terbahak karena lagi-lagi berhasil mengerjai taichou mungil ini.

"Aku kan, tidak bilang apa-apa, pikiranmu saja yang berlebihan," kata Ichigo disela tawanya, "Aku jadi ragu apa kau ini benar anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Ralat Hitsugaya sebal, ia memalingkan mukanya dan itu membuat Ichigo jadi semakin gemas padanya.

SET

Kedua mata turquoise Hitsugaya membuka lebar saat tanpa peringatan Ichigo menarik kepalanya bersandar ke bahunya. Posisi Hitsugaya tidak nyaman karena sekujur tubuhnya jadi kaku, tapi Ichigo tetap mempertahankan posisi tangannya.

"Kurosaki!" Bentak Hitsugaya.

Ichigo diam dan hanya mengusap-usap kepala Hitsugaya, agak lama sampai tatapan taichou es itu melembut sembari ia menyamankan posisinya, karena kalau ia berontak pun, sepertinya Ichigo tetap tak akan melepaskannya. 'Jadi tinggi enak ya,' ia bergumam dalam hati, 'Orang bisa bersandar di bahumu yang lebar.'

Ichigo terkekeh, "Kau kecil sekali," katanya sambil tetap mengusap-usap kepala Hitsugaya, "Aku lebih tinggi darimu, aku juga lebih kuat dari Aizen. Toushiro, aku jadi ingin melindungimu."

Dalam kondisi normal, Hitsugaya pasti akan langsung membentaknya, tapi _well_… mereka tidak dalam kondisi normal saat ini.

"Aku tidak lemah. Jangan meremehkanku." Dengus Hitsugaya.

"Iya, aku tahu." Jawab Ichigo, "Jenius."

"Urusai."

"Lumayan ya, kotaku," ucap Ichigo setelah beberapa menit, memandang kota Karakura yang bertabur lampu warna-warni, "Bagus ju–"

"…Toushiro?"

"Yaelah, dia tidur. Dasar bocah." Ichigo tersenyum, "Apa boleh buat, kugendong saja sampai rumah."

**[OMAKE]**

**_Inner world Ichigo_**

Satu sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya menatap pemandangan didepannya, sosok itu persis wujud shinigami Ichigo, hanya saja nyaris seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih.

/"Ya ampun, King, jahat banget,"/ ucap sosok itu sambil menyeringai, /"Kalau punya mainan baru tuh, bagi-bagi, dong."/

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

A/N: Mwahahaha! Saya kembali setelah hiatus sekian lama #tampoled. Saya terpaksa hiatus karena ujian *bilang aja, ide mampet*, dan sepertinya nanti juga bakal hiatus lagi berhubung UN semakin dekat. Bagaimana? Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fic abal ini? Saya harap iya, meskipun sepertinya saya kehilangan beberapa pembaca? :/

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai! Chapter yang rasanya seperti drabble. Disini baru benih-benih IchiHitsu muncul, dan semakin kedepan kayaknya bakal makin seru, hahaha #promosi.

Saya tidak tahu apa Hitsugaya-taichou tahu tentang kaleng soda atau nggak, ada yang tahu episode atau chapter berapa yang menunjukkan tentang hal ini? Bukit yang terletak di belakang sekolah Ichigo itu juga karangan saya, hehe. Sejujurnya saya tidak tahu ada bukit di kota Karakura. Kalau ada yang tahu pernah disebutkan di episode atau chapter berapa, tolong kasih tahu saya, ya ^^.

Terus, adakah reader yang mau membantu saya menyelamatkan diri? Sepertinya Hitsugaya-taichou kesel saya jadiin norak, dan Aizen murka dituduh pedofil *padahal kan, Ichigo yang nuduh, ya? #DiGetsugatensho.*

**.**

**.**

**Salam,**

**Beruang Madu**


End file.
